Genesplice Harry
by rocky-griffin-az
Summary: Crossover with Harry Potter, SG1, and eventually Buffy the Vampire Slayer A rogue NID agent hides in Surrey while doing some tests and meets Harry Harry works for the Agent and they form of a bond of friendship changing both their lives. Harry/multi Harry/Ginny
1. Chapter 1

Gene-splice Harry

Disclaimer: I have no property rights to any published or copyrighted material that is reserved to those that make money from ideas which I do not.

Crossovers: Harry Potter, Stargate SG1, Buffy

Summery: Harry Potter Fifth Year, before summer gets a job. Crossover with SG1 primarily and Buffy in the future, SG1 is a bit ahead by an indeterminable amount of time, however the NID portion is completely AU/OC to SG1.

Warning H/G possible Harry/Ginny/Female Character, but if so much later.

-OoOoO-

Chapter 1: NID Agent Goes Rogue

James Hathaway was a thirty eight year old scientist for the NID. He was currently running for his life. This was not drawing the general attention that an NID agent going AWOL would cause, which might have been because they didn't realize he was running but it most likely was because even if they thought he was running he simply wasn't valuable enough of a commodity to warrant such attention. If they realized he was running however they might have killed him on principle alone.

Recent events at the SGC had Hathor, a Goa'uld queen, attempting to utilize some advanced technology to secure a foothold. In this case it was biological in nature, pheromones which override all thought of fighting the Goa'uld control. During the altercation that saw her defeated they crushed a sarcophagus which was retrieved and sent to Area 51. James had complete understanding that if the sarcophagus was whole they'd likely have kept it on base for emergencies situations as it was much easier to have the use of it than it was to come up with cover stories for the loss of soldier's lives.

James hadn't really wanted any part of the technological exploration of the sarcophagus because he'd recently been denied the funds to advance his rather minor project on biological manipulation. He had postulated a number of differing theories that were somewhat contradictory but all completely true with taking into account the qualifiers for those particular theories. It was the qualifiers that he was sure that turned them away from his ideas but he was still working on them on the side.

His lack of enthusiasm was what warranted their giving him the most inert and boring portion of the broken up sarcophagus. He'd right away identified the item as some kind of node on the inner workings of the 'stupid coffin box'. It was similar to nodes in other areas of the sarcophagus but by observational accounts was completely inactive. The same reason they gave it to him was the same reason they wanted it investigated, they had no real understanding of its purpose.

What James learned, admittedly by accident and stupidity, was the understandings the others had on the sarcophagus technology was quite inaccurate. The uninteresting node was in fact one of the most important pieces of the whole and obviously overlooked. The fact was that it was likely left unused after all; the sarcophagus had numerous nodes connected to power sources inside it. The fact that this was seemingly disconnected from the other parts unlike the other nodes was a plus.

For seven days he'd done generic testing before the accidental discovery had been made and it was only because he'd left the small node connected to the full charge seemingly forgetting to end the active energy flow. This was a bit humorous because he'd not even realized that the active energy field was charging the node, but the EM field was at a frequency that did just that. He'd been playing with it and how it was affected by electromagnetic fields when he'd set down the supercharged electromagnetic wand directly near it, not really paying any attention to his own actions. If the ole boy had been focused on the tedious testing or simply paying attention it might not have happened. Instead he was busy in the unauthorized testing he was doing with his side project.

This unauthorized testing was his form of rebellion, the attitude he copped with his superiors. It wasn't like they care so long as he showed up to work and did his job and if he messed up they'd simply assign him a task which was even more tedious and demanding which would be even further away from what he wanted to do. The testing wasn't even that big of a deal simply a bit of creative lab work and a shot.

James arm nearest the devise started to tan from the pale white to tan in seconds. It took James almost a full three minutes of staring to realize the Melatonin in his system had multiplied and why. He'd never tanned; at the most he'd gain annoying freckles that made him look stupid as they were dark brown freckles on his pale smooth skin. The reason he was suddenly tan was that side project, the shot he'd taken the day before had altered his genetic make up to have a general level of melatonin as a base minimum. Now as he watched his skin nearest the node had slowly changed to be tanned.

The alliteration to his genetic make up was done with a retrovirus he'd manipulated and grown from at what they called a blank virus. The NID had access to the CDC's virus for quite a while and the term 'blank viruses' was somewhat of an inaccurate description but then again it was the closest description you could have as a description of what it was, the blank virus was easily turned into a blank retrovirus with a bit of the proper probing and nudging.

James made a program and designed a machine which would manipulate these viruses. They were essentially 'blank retroviruses' waiting for command with the eventual setup he'd designed. What it did was help to manipulate a virus by the RNA of the bacteria it consumed. The phrase, 'you are what you eat', was essential to the process. It took loads of adjustments and small amounts of electrical current to kill off the virus cells which didn't follow the proper pattern, mutation in a controlled setting was essential to the process but in the end the program and the set up worked. He was sure with time he could transform even the chlorophyll in plants. That however would be some time and testing which wouldn't likely get much attention from people who would want it for living beings.

The reaction time he'd estimated for the physical change to DNA for humans was between a year and a year and a half. For plants he might see a change in days depending on the plant's growth cycle. Of course that was also dependent on how much chemical changes needed to take place for the physical outcome, he was fairly sure he'd have to burn before he tanned, but his eye color change should have been the precursor for the tan.

James had figured that he could have time to be 'accidentally exposed' over the course of the next year and half if the changes worked. He figured that by then he'd have had some approval to go ahead with some minor testing and be able to say 'hey it works' or simply ignore the breach of protocol. Now he realized how dangerous this was, he could easily end up with a round in his cranium or a long stay in one of the locked rooms that lock was on the outside of the door.

However the combination of the personal success mixed with what he realized the node could accomplish… he was flabbergasted. The old James wouldn't have really cared one way or another but with the new influx of ideas this could speed along and the desire to try them out; well he was no longer indifferent to a long stay or a gunshot to the head.

He knew that the retrovirus would take hold within hours of it introduced to the blood, by that time it would have incubated enough to be throughout the body even if the body itself was slow to change. Knowing this he set aside his research on the retroviruses and such and proceeded to work on the node, it seemed that the node's 'healing factor' or 'accelerated healthy cell production' was programmable. A cut on the hand and he could heal it slowly over a course of a half an hour, in five minutes, or in thirty seconds. Knowing the addition properties he realized the potential for this and wondered if the stupid coffin box bombarded the node with the instructions on how quickly it was to heal. It was a thermo-electro stimulus that affected the radioactivity a level that caused not only healing but healthy cell production at the cost of the energy stored in the user's fat cells. This is the reason the body finished adjusting to the changed DNA.

It took some doing but attaching the retrovirus re-sequencer to his personal computer he was able to utilize it instead of the lab to create and store his personal changes as well as what they were by appearance sake. The retrovirus was programmed to destroy itself or die out after the changes were made it prevented wide spread exposure which would mean that it was all the more obvious to those paying attention. He wondered if the retrovirus or viruses in particular would be dealt with by the sarcophagus's healing technology, but he was fairly sure it would only treat the symptoms. He wondered if things like HIV would be affected by letting the body heal itself. He wasn't about to propose that though.

He recalled seeing the tan and checking the mirror that first time. A first completely fresh ideas he'd had in a long time had formed just then; he wasn't regretting it even now, running was the thing to do. He shivered at the thought of his bosses having super soldiers.

The eighth day he had the node, he'd smuggled it out of the lab. His lab wasn't high on the security end of the budget so it wasn't a problem. He'd gotten the node home and set up a number of tests to verify the time it took to heal a simply incision on himself. He did the same to a small rat and noted the differences in the amounts of time it took at the various 'settings' he managed to set for the node.

The time it took was dependent on the exact frequency the node was exposed to. How magnetic the EM field was would determine the correct amount of healing power it would make use of. He did use the death of five rats and a sparrow that a neighborhood kid shot with a bb gun to test the minimum 'setting' needed to return them to the living. It took forty three seconds to heal a two inch cut with a scalpel at that same setting.

He formed a hypothesis for his understanding of why excessive healing has a deteriorating effect on the human mind. The ancients' abilities meant they existed at a higher energy state which of course was true when comparing humans in general to that of rats and sparrows. This meant the energy state of the being which is using the device would need to be taken into account to ensure the proper amount of the energy triggering the accelerated healing factor and riving necrotic flesh.

"Most assuredly the energy needed to heal a human is far greater than that of a rat. The energy required to heal an ancient or even a Goa'uld, would be more than a common every day human. It has already been proven that every human has a slightly different energy state according to their bio-electric or biometric pattern. This unique pattern often has similarities to others and is measurable using techniques to observe EM fields, even with the current publicly available technology they can still tell who a person is by their energy pattern because every single persons pattern, even identical twins and I would assume clones, is unique to their own being."

Taking a breath he stated to the recorder, "Depending on the size, energy state, and complexity of the organism the variance of the healing energies is extremely detailed on what is needed. It will take further testing to determine the energy states and their affect on the needed statistics to heal. I believe the sarcophagus utilized a type of EEG Scanning that would feed that information into the different nodes, but as this node has never been utilized in the designs we had available instead the sarcophagus simply flooded the sealed area with the energies without regard to the needed manipulation done by the nodes. I must assume that the design was not completely understood before it was utilized. If it was calibrated to heal an ancient, then a Unus which would take less energy for a Unus than an ancient and this would star the addictive use of the item and put the user thru withdraw which would have encouraged them to keep this flaw the way was when future sarcophagi were produced. It should be noted that overuse or overestimation of the required healing energies needed for a single use or to repair extreme damage would not cause irrevocable harm."

It took some doing but he realized the node had the technology when instructed to actually utilize the scanning needed, which made sense to some degree, after all the nodes, one and all, needed to have some basics in that area and if this was the only one not connected then it was entirely provable that it was the only one with the scanning ability, ironically enough.

Once that was determined James was able to set it up to secure an EMA, the aura of the electromagnetic fields in the body. This couldn't be done with a dead creature or with one that was healed just recently, as that would completely over estimate the energy pattern but it could be done other wise and with that information communicated by radioactive bursts it was simply a hassle deciphering it. Math was a key as was fining the signal frequency and setting up an oscilloscope at first to catch the frequencies transmitted.

The Nodes inner workings when taken apart had lead James to a number of key components in understanding how it did its scan, the deep MEG and EEG Magneto Encephalopathy and Electro-Encephalopathy. It was a mix of MRI and several other tomography like types of scanning fused into what he called the EMA or Electro-Magneto Aura and that was a marvel current level of technology even stuff they got from the other races.

It was simple enough to rig up a new node with current tech base which wasn't quite as advanced but proved about half as affiance, including the resonant healing energies, though he did have to utilize a small amount of refined Naqahdah he'd lifted from the lab. It really was just a mater of communication with the Node and now he had the small adapter on his lap top that had the oscilloscope feature on it and a program to interpreted the signals or even transmit them. It wasn't perfect but it worked.

The EMA was only the first step in the larger scanning ability, once he got the secondary and third node made by hand he'd had an entirely new program that he called the Invasive Everything Personal Scanner, IEPS (eeps), it was a very small scanner and program that worked in unison to record and store the information including the EMA and DNA.

With plans to advance the IEPS a bit more he tweaked the part of the nods and scanner that sent information and got it to send a longer burst that could more easily be broken down. This included not only the body but the reproduction as well, both Meiosis and Mitosis. His viral adjustments were mostly for the current body but with the node on healing it would slowly adjust the reproduction as well.

He'd been so busy and excited that he'd not realized that he'd not turned in the normal every day work on the 'uninteresting node'. That was what had made the decision for him; he had loads more to do before he slept, as a poet might say. He set up a small bomb in the office to destroy one of his fabricated nodes and was on his way to Hong Kong before the lab was destroyed.

He would get for tickets and adjust the times to make it seem that he was still there and leave on the second flight out of Hong Kong, maybe he could get someone else who needed the flight to take it for him.

-OoOoO-

James stretched as he woke. He'd not been any kind of special agent with the NID but he'd heard enough horror stories to know not to trust them and have escape funds that could be accessed without NID knowing it. This was what he'd used to get here. He was in Surrey, England. A nice small suburb, about an hour and half south of London, of the name was Little Whining.

He was thrilled with the location. The Zoo was not too far away and he was hoping he wouldn't need too tight of any type of credentials to join their education and research section. He wanted access to the DNA of the animals so he could study the aspects that would help in the human body.

First thing first he had to set up a lab. That was not that difficult and he had more than enough money to do it. But he still couldn't get a job at the Zoo; he instead worked on advancing the computer hardware and software. He smiled down at the screen he was finally completed.

"Finally" he said and put the small spider into the EIPS scanner and typed in the command. "Analyze sample and store DNA profile as Spider Zero-Zero-One, god I need a voice program too." He smirked, it wasn't a priority.

It took almost two hours because the spider kept moving it, he was sure, but it was scanned and stored. He smashed the spider and stored its genetics as Spider 002, to compare the time it took and the accuracy. The accuracy was the same but the time only took an hour this time. He put his blood in a small glass jar and did the same. It took an hour he put a hair from his head and did the same. The DNA was similar but not completely the same as his blood. The discrepancy was noted and he found that if he pulled the root of a hair with the hair that the follicle had the same DNA as the blood but different DNA than the hair itself.

Over the next week he took his 'jars' out to collect natural occurring specimens and found he wasn't a nature loving man. So far he'd collected two feathers, a dead rat, and now got scratched all to hell by a rather large house cat that didn't kindly to having his or her fur pulled.

"Damn it" he cursed, he'd lost the patch of fur, "Is it so hard to get a few samples?"

"Samples?" a boy asked that James hadn't seen. He turned around quickly with surprise. He normally was a bit more paranoid about his surroundings.

"Yes," he nodded, "You see I'm a scientist, and I'm trying to catalog as many genetically variant samples as I can." The boy scrunched of his nose in thought.

"Like blood?" he asked confused. He remembered genetic meant blood in the muggle's school it wasn't a term brandied about in the wizarding world.

He nodded pleased to share something with someone, "Blood, hair, claw, skin; really it's anything that has recently come from the body as a whole."

He glanced at the cuts that seemed to be all over and sighed, "The manner of collection I'm currently using is problematic. I need to have the samples unmarred by other samples as the method I'm using is unproven. That is to say that they couldn't use it in court to say the blood or whatnot belongs to this person. It's not admissible, but maybe in the future it will be, hopefully."

Harry shrugged. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter" he said and held out his hand.

The man's smiled. "James Pennington" he said and shook the hand.

"I could help with the cat." He said and glared at that cat that seemed to turn its nose up at Harry before it turned its body to show the boy his or her arse. It was entirely too inelegant for James and he shivered at the thought of an alien cat.

"Tell you what." He sighed, "I've been at this for a week, at least four or five hours a day!" …_and it wasn't at all productive,_ was left unsaid this time. "If you want; I can show you my lab and pay per sample you enter into the system." If he had to pay for samples collected he might as well include the tedious part of the process as well.

Harry looked at the man as though sizing him up and then shrugged. "I can't go more than five miles away from home without telling my aunt, but sure."

Harry had been told to stay out of the house while his uncle was home, which seemed to Harry at least was more than the last few summers. This was a perfect opportunity.


	2. Chapter 2

Gene-splice Harry

Disclaimer: I have no property rights to any published or copyrighted material that is reserved to those that make money from ideas which I do not.

Crossovers: Harry Potter, Stargate SG1, Buffy

Summery: Harry Potter Fifth Year, before summer gets a job. Crossover with SG1 primarily and Buffy in the future, SG1 is a bit ahead by an indeterminable amount of time, however the NID portion is completely AU/OC to SG1.

Warning: H/G possible Harry/Ginny/Female Character, but if so much later.

If you are interested in proofing and betaing this story send me as much in the review or PM, This story is not associated with the other series I'm working on

-OoOoO-

Chapter 2: Harry's Job

-OoOoO-

Harry found the scanner fascinating. He put his hair into the scanner and James showed him how to use it. It was fairly easy and Harry smiled at the list he had so far or a weeks worth of collecting.

James smiled thinking, '_**He didn't snicker at least.' **_"You can use parts of an animal, I think you might even be able to use their waist but please if you do make sure they stay sealed?" he nodded and laughed.

"So how much are you paying me?" Harry finally asked and the man shrugged.

"Well I have only a dozen or so DNAs stored, it takes an hour at least per DNA, and that's not including finding them. I'll pay you thirty for the primary DNA and if you can collect both male and female I'll pay you fifty for both. If you collect a third and fourth that has a degree of variance that show they are a different genus than they will be worth ten each."

Harry nodded agreement, "What's a genus?"

"You know what species is?"

"Yes" gestured Harry.

"The next step up for classification is genus. For example a cat has several species but there are lynx and bobcats as well as cougars that are of a different genus. Some genuses are compatible with others genetically because the genus is based on observational details not on genetics. If they are not genetically compatible with any other DNA I'll give you full price, if you find a bridge between two incompatible genetics I'll give you a bonus."

Harry was thinking of Figg's kneazles.

"Have you thought of collecting samples from the grocers?"

James closed his eyes and smacked his forehead much to Harry's amusement.

"Here, an advance." He handed him fifty pounds. Harry grinned and nodded.

"I'll get them first." He told the man.

"Just make sure it's not cooked, we can do that after we scan it." Harry nodded thinking of hamburgers.

-OoOoO-

James told him, "I'm not giving you an actual check, Harry. I'm not authorized to have employees so you'll be an independent contractor; at least that's what they call you in the United States." He scratched his chin he really was unsure if they called them the same thing here. Harry didn't know what that was but was happy to have the extra muggle money.

The list of animals Harry had started out small that first day.

Chicken, cow, lamb, pig, fish, crab, shrimp, and goose were the eight he collected from the store. He collected several pounds of cow. He and James had a cookout afterwards, while the he was scanning the other DNA. James happily forked over the two hundred and ten pounds. The fish had both male and female.

The next day Harry returned and ran the scan for several cats, one of Hedwig's feathers, and a few things from his potions kit.

"I know you only wanted two but I figured if I want that bonus, it will take more than just two of the similar species." James shrugged.

"The more the merrier" he told him. "I'm going to be head out. I've been trying to get some samples from the Zoo or get in on their research department but I just don't have that many British credentials and to be honest I don't want to use my American ones." He shivered there was a look of fear in his eyes and Harry nodded. Something about the man told Harry he'd run away from something.

"I'll watch some of your TV until they finish scanning."

"That's fine; I have the Star Wars Trilogy there as well." He told him with a grin.

Harry smiled he'd not seen Star Wars, it was too freakish according to his aunt and he didn't have any friends that he could watch it at their home.

-OoOoO-

James hadn't thought the gloves would have any usable DNA in them but he'd been curious as they looked much thicker than common leather. He would not question the boy on where he got the wide variety of DNA. James found the boy was either a by luck natural scientist or extremely practical. That bit about the food from the market on Harry's first day on the job was enough of a slap in the face for James to let him pay the kid whatever he asked for. James was surprised when Harry returned that the boy had spent some time outside with his pet owl. That was a humorous experience to the man; he found the reason Harry had the owl feather rather hilarious.

"Yes Hedwig, I know." The boy said.

James raised an eyebrow.

Harry offers to the owl, "You can come here during the day too."

James raised the other eyebrow at that and at Harry's laugh.

"I'm sure he won't mind if I put up a stand for you to watch over me while I'm here. We can even watch TV."

There was a bark that was a bit sharper than normal.

"Of course I'll keep the volume down. He has closed caption on his screen and Hermione is always harping that I should read more."

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her." Harry said sounding far more mischievous than James had heard coming from the boy before. James went back to work. He was building a room he'd envisioned that would hold all the healing energies within it.

-OoOoO-

"What's that you're working on?" He asked James as he helped him haul in large piece of wood.

"You know that scanner you use to scan the DNA?"

Harry nodded.

"It also scans everything that makes up a person, or animal. Right now I'm working mostly with genetic information. This will do the entire body. It will make a finger print for a person."

"What for?" he asked curious.

"Have you ever met anyone in a wheel chair?" he asked.

Harry shook his head.

"Do you know what diabetes is?"

"Yea, it's where you get too much sugar." Harry guessed.

"Close it's where you body doesn't naturally produce what's needed to breakdown the sugars that you consume. The issue is in the pancreas but the cause is often genetic; people have a genetic predisposition for that. If I can get this working right I'd give them an injection and wait an hour or so. Than I'll have them activate the healing aspect of the device. The device will adjust the body to match the new genetics of the person. The thing is that in order to adjust the genetics I need to be able to make extremely minor changes. I wouldn't want to make someone into a monster because I messed with the wrong genes."

"I see, you could give someone wings or make them so extremely hungry they'll eat several times their own weight?"

He smiled at the lad.

"Exactly, not only that but if they're missing a leg or an arm I could mix in some lizard DNA and the healing device would help the body re-grow the limb fairly quick and then I could readjust their DNA back to their original DNA. The potential is extraordinary but so too is the abuse which is why I'm doing this alone not for some government agency that might take this research and make super-solders they'd never be able to control."

"What does the healing device do?" he asked.

He smiled and Harry held the board in place as James tacked the board down.

"Well the first thing it does is exactly like that scanner out there does. After it uses the genetic preset pattern to know what you are it scans your bio electrical signature, your body energy, or what I call the EMA the Electromagnetic Aura, for lack of a better description. It matches the healing to the same level of body energy you should have so it won't mess you up."

"Mess you up?" he asked.

"Before, if you didn't adjust it, it would do everyone the same. Let's say that you maintain an extremely low level EMA and it tries to heal you with en extremely high level of energy. It would be like a drug and not only is it addictive, but it's also able to interfere with your natural thought processes."

Harry asks him, "It makes you crazy because you get jammed full of energy?"

James nodded, "Exactly Harry. Nicola Tesla I believe was the first place I heard it, he thought that if you could equal out the flow of energy moving around inside your body that you could naturally heal from any malady. This is the reason some people wear magnets around their wrists."

Harry wondered if that was also magical, electricity and magic interfered with each other more often than not.

-OoOoO-

Harry was fairly sure that the Order had not been following him; he was only followed last year because the Ministry was going to pull something, and did with the Dementors. Harry figured that he was fairly safe, and the cash he'd earned was burning a hole in his pocket. His aunt was pleased he was out of the house and that he'd got a _normal _job. She told everyone that he was on work release from Saint Brutus and Harry didn't fight it.

The third day he took his cloak, it was suppose to be made by a primate gorilla like creature called a Demiguise. He'd exhausted the leftover potion ingredients so he would have to find another place. After he scanned his cloak, some Demiguise thread, and his wand which was much harder as it took two scans to get the DNA, he left for the Zoo by bus.

James hadn't had any luck with them, which he'd complained about; they had no jobs available so Harry figured it would be up to him. He paid for the ticket and went up to the employee.

"Sir" Harry said he pulled out a note pad and pen. "Do you think I could collect some samples of the animals, I mean like samples of their hair, scales, or mess?" he asked, "I'm doing a summer project for school." He said with a smile that was pure innocence.

The zoo keeper smiled at the young lad and nodded, "Sure thing what do you need." He asked.

-OoOoO-

Harry was grinning when he made his way into the lab.

"Harry?" James asked noting the grin. "What did you do?" he asked and glanced around looking for some kind of prank.

"I got a few things to scan." He said innocently as a fifteen year old, soon to be sixteen, could.

James shook his head at the large amount of plastic bags that held the DNA of the animals from the zoo. He wouldn't ask. He smiled as he fixed the boy some lunch. He would have to get the thousand pounds for the lad after lunch.

The boy was good at what he wanted him for. Maybe he would like to help with the other stuff. He'd already paid the boy the last two days but with this he would be breaking almost two grand American. Of course he'd not likely get the job done in a year the way he'd been doing it so it was fine with him. It had come from the NID originally anyways.

After the long three days that Harry worked in the last hauling he looked down at the list, Demiguise (50), phoenix, panther (50), lynx, cougar, cheetah, lion (50) tiger (50), meerkat (50), beaver, panda, peacock, boa, rattle snake, cobra, chimpanzee, monkey, elephant (50), giraffes (50), bear, aardvark, penguin, seal, otter, hippopotamus, hyena (50), wolf, Zebra (50), iguana, and camellia. He had not noted the bonus as he didn't know that the Lynx he marked was able to bread with kneazle, house cat, and a number of larger cats. Most house cats were not genetically viable with larger cats, so this was a good thing but it wouldn't be known until long after the end of the summer.

While waiting for the scans to complete he helped James work on the scanning room. The wooden box with a chair in it was the beginning however the wood was sealed, painted with a special paint to shield against microwaves, with a electromagnetic nullifying paint heavy with lead, then painted it with another coat of paint to protect against microwaves, and then a ceramic coating that James had to let dry and paint again before using a flame thrower, or at least that's what Harry called it. After they were done with that it was painted again. This time with a silver looking paint that James said would prevent anything else that was not accounted for. The room was a closed room after that, nothing could get in, Harry was fairly sure he could cast spells inside the room and he'd not receive a warning from the ministry but he wasn't going to chance it.

The outside of the room was painted as well, but it was not nearly as complete. The small holes that had things stuck in them to prevent from sealing when painted were cleared out and Harry helped to run the wire. James called it neutronium wire. Harry had no idea why he called it that but was willing to trust James expertise. James, for his part, had let that slip and was thankful he'd not asked what it was.

Sealing the wire against the hold after rapping it twice against non-conductive anchor on both sides should prevent the movement. The computer he was building now attached to the outside of the room. The inside had the scanner he'd assembled as well as four separate healing devices. They were not nearly as strong as the primary one was, that one was under the chair, but they would work even if the one under the chair did it faster.

With a touch of excitement Harry asks, "Are you going to test it out?"

James looks at Harry seeing the excitement, "What is it Harry?"

"Well…. you know my eyes aren't really good. I went to the Optometrist's office yesterday. Got a new pair of glasses but it's a major drag to not be able to see without them. I was thinking that if you could, you said you had all the traits mapped out for all the DNA samples I brought in…"

James answered his unasked question, "Eyesight was one of the easiest traits to identify and isolate, Harry. I don't even need to do anything fancy to your DNA."

With hope that he could see without glasses, Harry asks, "You mean you don't need to do any comparing to the animal's DNA?"

James shook his head with a smile, "Nope, just make a change to around forty-four select genes that will alter aspects of your eyeballs and enhance your ability to see and focus. Let me show you."

James pulls up four profiles. "This here is yours from your first day." He pointed typed a command and several highlights showed up on all four.

"These are the genes affecting human eyesight. Now if you wanted to be able to see heat or change the color to like yellow or have some ability to see in dark, you might want to look at these ones, these are the cats eyes from your second day."

Harry nodded.

"This right here, if you change those selected, to match this one, which is mine, it's fairly common so it's not like it would change your genetics all that much. Nobody would be able to check our blood and say we were related or anything." He told him.

Harry nodded.

"This only affects ocular acuity, what you see with your eyes. You'll likely have a bit of a headache the first few days as your mind adjusts to the eyes abilities."

Harry grins and nods his understanding, "When can we do it?"

James shrugs, "I'll have to program the retrovirus but this isn't too detailed. It should only take a couple of days to be ready."

"Great!" Harry enthused but then paused and turned to James, "Um how much will it cost me?"

Shaking his head James told him, "Nothing, you've done enough for me aside from what I paid you for. This really only takes a bit of my time and it will be a good test run on the process which was why I set this up the way I did to ease the entire thing and make it go smoothly. This way I can be outside the room ensuring that it's sealed while it's healing you. I'd have trouble doing it the other way around and it needs to be working in order be on. I mean I know it works the way it supposed to be I'd really like to make sure there's no leakage outside the room."

Harry nods. "If it's set for my energy and your using it outside I could see how that might be a bad thing." He paused a moment then added, "For you."

James nods, "Exactly! Any technician would likely suffer from constant exposure if this goes public and it was leaking." '_**Not that I have any real intentions on going public.'**_

-OoOoO-

Harry had been thrilled the next two days as he left in the morning and returned at night. Finally the day came and he was sitting in the chair as the energy that felt just like a healing spell washed over him.

He felt a brief moment of pain in his head but it was over before he could actually register it and it wasn't any more pain than was in the rest of his body and there for only a moment. He felt a bit dizzy as he got up and made his way to the door. There was no handle, he just had to push.

"Wow" said James as Harry came out. "I know I didn't do anything to adjust your height."

"Height?" he asked and James nodded.

"Let's check your blood and see if it's the way it's supposed to be."

It was three hours later and they'd verified that Harry was still Harry and the height was natural.

"I guess that the lack of food growing up stunted my growth." Harry finally admitted.

"Yea, I would say that's about right. I didn't even think of that. With the way the machine works you could have gotten the height back without the injection. In fact the eyesight would be temporarily corrected for a short time without the genetic alterations."

"You think it'll fade?" he asked and James shook his head.

"Are my eyes still blue?" he asked.

Harry looked at him oddly and nodded.

"I think the changes will stay." He told the boy.

Ironically enough Harry would have to eat about twice his normal meals to starve off the hunger he'd be feeling because he didn't have the extra fat to draw on when forcing his bones and such to grow.

-OoOoO-

The next day Harry decided he was going shopping for cloths, the only thing he had that fit was underwear and socks. He first got a bunch of muggle clothing, shirts, trousers, hats, and so forth. They were all muggle clothing and they all fit well, nothing was overly large and Harry found he was looking quite different than he had at the end of school last year. He figured it was ready and taking his cloak he hailed the Knight Bus.

The Alley was not nearly as busy as Harry recalled before, his first stop was the bank.

"Hello I need to visit my vault."

The goblin looked Harry over and pointed. Harry looked and the goblin looked sadistic. He sighed and went over. The goblin to verify his identity had this tool that he was constantly jabbing Harry with and looking at. It was five minutes and the goblin nodded and asked for his key.

"I also need to find out if my parents left me anything else. Would Gringotts know that?"

Unknown to Harry the healing had also helped repair several bits of damaged brain from his childhood and whatever damage the killing curse may have done.

The goblin looked down his nose at Harry tilting his head back.

"Acquisition and Wills, if they stored one with Gringotts the parchment work would be stored there. However it is not Gringotts responsibility to notify you if that is they case, but if it does belong to you they will respond to any inquiries."

The goblin turned back to the path and waved the wizard to follow. Harry walked behind him.

Harry pulled out the bag for gold, it was one that he picked up before his third year and held a large amount of gold. He'd not realized how much until now when he was able to put four piles of a dozen stacks into the money bag. There had to be about seven thousand Galleons.

The inflation Harry recognized, from the Knight Bus on his ride to the Alley, was one that made the value of the pound increase and the value of the gold decrease. The goblins, Harry knew, would be taking advantage of that as the war progressed.

Leaving the bank he made his first stop at Ollivander's Wand shop.

"Hello" he called out and Ollivander came out and told Harry what his wand was and asked him what he needed.

"Do you sell wand holsters? I also wanted to ask you about mine and Voldemort's wand cores."

Ollivander raises an eyebrow at Harry, "The only shop to sell wand holsters is in Knockturn Alley. Four stores in on the left. There sits a shop called '_Hides 'n Seek'_, there may be others that sell them on occasion but as I know this shop is the only one dealing with magical leather and makes anything from wand holsters to seeker gloves. Some things need to be more personally sized than others and wand holsters are one such item. You'll find other things are a touch higher quality than what you would find at Quality Quidditch Supplies. As four wand cores… they both came from Fawkes, the headmaster's companion."

"I know that, I was asking for… is there a way to overcome the Prior Incantatem when they duel?"

"Hum" he wondered aloud. "There was an affect I take it?" He said and fled to the back room he came out three minutes later with a book open in his hands.

"Here we are!" Ollivander stated, "There really isn't any way to completely overcome it, however…" he looked up to Harry and looked closely. "Did you really have your blood forcibly taken and used in the dark ritual at the formation of his body?"

Harry nods.

Ollivander closes the book and tells him, "I have some good news and some bad news for you Mr. Potter. The Prior Incantatem is not only the wands it is the magical core of your person. The fact that he stole some of your magic when he created his body, not that you'd miss it; magic replenishes right away. It's almost as though he copied it with the dark ritual and therefore his magic and your magic is too similar to not interlock spells when the spells cross paths. Even if he has a different wand it will still have the same effect. If you could ever disarm him and take his wand you would have two very powerful wands to use at the same time, a normally impossible feet."

Harry sighed. "I wonder if he's going to try and get a new wand or if he knows that."

Ollivander pales suddenly and looks around nervously.

Harry sighs and thanks the strange wand dealer, "Thank you, sir."

Ollivander locked the shop up as soon as Harry left. He pulled out his wand, he wasn't just a wand maker he was an artist of magical artifice. It took him several hours but he was fairly sure that any hostile costumers would find their bodies magically exhausted with their first attempt at magic and then Ollivander would see if human parts would make a good personal wand. He smiled slightly in a sadistic way. He was a wand maker and not one prone to violence but he knew the moment the boy had asked him about it that he'd overlooked his value to the idiot half blood bastard, son of a muggle and a squib. Of course that meant he wouldn't be able to use magic either but all his tools were charged already so it was not likely he would need them before the start of school and he would take a vacation after the rush. Besides it would help the magical growth of the new students get kick started when they find their wand, so long as they don't cast any spells in the shop.

-OoOoO-

Harry sighs when he saw the Dailey Prophet displayed at a newsstand display in front of the Flourish and Blott's. Harry usually wasn't one to meander listlessly but he couldn't help but stand there for a full minute after reading the headlines about a bridge being destroyed and Dementors breading in the fog of London.

He wondered as he made his way to the Magical Menagerie what was next on Voldemort's to do list. At the Magical Menagerie Harry purchased a number of owl treats for Hedwig before setting about collecting the magical animal hairs they sold there plus a puffskein and a streeler. The two magical creatures were in a carrying pouch and in an enchanted sleep.

Harry's next stop was to pick up a few robes that fit at Madam Malkin's. The apothecary was on the list after that. Harry was planning to pick up a number of potion ingredients as well as more samples.

Unicorn hair and horn granules, thestral hair, abraxan hair and feather, aethonon hair, centaur hair, and granian hair, were the horse like creatures Harry collected the samples of easily. They sold re'em blood and it was more expensive. Harry was sure he could use it after scanning it for a potion ingredient but wondered what potions it was used for, after all re'em blood was extremely rare, or more accurately very available but expensive. Re'em blood was said to be a strengthening ingredient. The apothecary owner had the re'em blood marked at twelve galleons an ounce.

Harry purchased acromantula venom (a quarter of an ounce), boomslang shedding, diricawl feather, doxy venom, erumpent fluid, fwooper feather, occamy feather and scales, giant's blood, graphorn horn granules, griffin feather, jobberknoll feather, murtlap, sphinx hair, hair from a manticore head, and its tail.

The thing was that Harry had purchased too much to simply put into a bag. He was about to go collect a trunk or charmed bag when the clerk offered him something else.

"Lad you seem to be picking up quite a few things that don't need to be used in school."

Harry glanced into the man's eyes and the man relaxed seeing the scar.

He smiled slightly, "I have a portable potions lab that can store this and much more but it'll cost you." He offered.

"How much?" asked Harry recognizing the man's desire to help but also not be left out in the cold.

"Why don't we go take a look at it and we can go from there the lab is fully equipped and the access point is shrinkable on command."

"Access point" Harry said and cautiously followed him.

"See this here." He pointed.

If Harry was known to be a potions fan, he'd have likely suspect something nefarious, but he wasn't.

Blandly Harry told him, "It looks like a book!"

He was right it looked like a book, a large one.

"Exactly, it fits well in your trunk or sits out on the table. It's charmed not to be noticed by muggles as anything out of place so if they know about magic it reads on the cover as The Potions Lab and instead of by an author it's by the owner, this one isn't owned yet, I sell about two of these every ten years." He didn't tell the boy that the last two he sold was to his mother and his Potions Master nor did he tell him that it took him about four years to make one.

"What does the book do?" he said confused.

"See here" he said opened it, "Access Potions Lab" he said and the book enlarged to be full size. It was the size of a trunk lid and open Harry could now see the inside of the potions lab and smiled. The clerk grinned and nodded. "See here, watch this." He closed the book and opened it again showing there was nothing there but pages and Harry read it and it seemed to be a story about the first one that was made, by accident. He leaned the book up against the wall and said "Access Potions lab" and the book grew to be the size of a smaller door, one you might see for a closet.

"You coming in?" he said and Harry nodded as he went in with the potions seller. "This here is a wonderful way to make potions or store things. It's also a way to hide things too, magically I mean. If you shut the door you're not connected to anything outside the potions lab, by that I mean you can use magic in here. Just remember to be cautious if you do a spell with the door open or open the door within an hour of a semi powerful spell like that Patronus you did last summer, well it will still be spotted easily even if the signature is too warped to be for sure."

Harry almost froze but nodded.

"So I need to leave it shut for an hour after the spells are cast?"

He shrugged. "The way the trace works, if you are in a high magical area it won't matter all much on time, but if you're in a muggle area your magical signature will transfer thru the trace easily for up to an hour. You see magic floods the area inside the lab and if you open it up inside a magic-less area you'll be like…" he paused. "You ever fill a resealable bottle with a bubbling potion?"

Harry scrunched up his nose and shook his head.

"The cap to the bottle builds up and blows. When you open the door the magic blows out almost as fast, of course its only magic not any real affect on what is seen. I mean you might have anything magical by the door get a boost or something but that's about it; however in here the environment will prevent the magic from thinning out as fast because it has no where to go, unlike the world at large."

Sill confused Harry nods, "I see."

"This isn't like an expanded trunk, boy. It's a pocket dimension, this one is fully loaded for potions, it has three sizes of four types of cauldrons, it has some basic ingredient charts, some books and step guides…" he was pointed as he was listing off things it had. "There are no specialty ingredients as that would be far too expensive but the ingredients for the first three or four years at Hogwarts are stored so long as they won't go bad. The cost is seven hundred Galleons."

Harry whistled. There was a gold, silver, pewter, and platinum cauldron out for use.

"I'll take it." He said and fourteen hundred galleons later Harry was leaving the apothecary with only a book.

-OoOoO-

After that he made his way to the book store and picked up as many books on potions, magical creatures, and anything he could on genetic traits called bloodline traits or family magics. Surprisingly that was a wide area of study with numerous unsupported claims of traits such as Parseltongue, Metamorphmagus, and Animagus. Harry thought of it and got as many books on Animagus as he could without registering his purchase. There were four books that needed to be registered with the purchase of and Harry didn't purchase them but he did open them up and look at each page quickly he would see if that broken Pensieve at the junk shop was still there.

He picked up a number of wands at the junk shop as well, they were all snapped wands but he didn't mind. The shop owner was grinning at the boy as he purchased the wands.

"That will be fifteen galleons son."

Harry paid and put them into his book much to the surprise of the shop owner which gave Harry a most curious look as he left the junk shop. The book shop attendant hadn't noticed his placing the books into the book like trunk. The junk shop owner was much more observant.

Harry attended the Equipment shop and picked up quite a few things he'd missed before. A self cleaning bird tray, a magical wrist watch that he had no idea on what the magical part of it was a bracelet that would fit well next to the watch and not be noticed as a separate bit of jewelry. The bracelet was to let you know when you looked at something if it was ever lost. It would glow with an eerie light.

"The longer the item is lost, and especially if the item is found, the glow will lessen. If you lost the item or it belongs to you and is not known to you the glow will be of a different color but you'll know it as soon as you see it."

Harry had nodded but he was thinking Weasleys and being late because they had to go back four times to pick up other things. "What's this?"

"Platinum, it is charmed to give off a magical light that only you can see, it works in shadows, at night, or even through that instant darkness powder _that_ _joke shop _sells."

Harry smiled, "The twin's shop?"

She scrunched up her nose in annoyance and nodded.

He noticed she had four of them and purchased them all. He'd heard one of the witches when he passed by Florean's, they mentioned the Wheezes, he took to mean the twins, and Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder. He wasn't sure but he might as well ensure it could be used though not on him.

He noticed the clock that looked a lot like the Weasleys family clock and thought to get it for Molly but held off.

There was an earring set that looked like Bills but less dangly. "They help you here the truth in people's words. You here a bit of a soft music in the magic when they speak the truth and a warbling sound when they lie, even if they don't know it is a lie."

Harry got them. "I don't need to pierce my ears for that, do I?"

She laughed and nodded.

"Maybe I'll hold off on that."

She did note he didn't put them back. Harry was thinking of Hermione or Ginny could make use of them; probably Hermione but he wasn't sure if he wanted to give that ammunition to her and Ron's fights.

The next isle Harry paused and groaned.

With a grim humor she informs him, "They're not divination balls!"

"What are they?" he asked. Unlike a few years ago Harry was here to buy this time and she knew it.

"These are memory Orbs. They can only be used for a single memory but that memory is permanent. Anyone who holds the orb will have the memory played or they could rub it and have it played again." She was smirking.

"If they put a four hour memory in the orb, which is the longest memory they could put into it, it will take four minutes to play out and they would feel everything that the memory relays."

"How much are they?" she grinned at his question.

"Twenty five galleons each" she told him.

"How are they used, I mean how do you put the memory in and does it trigger the ministry trace?"

"It would if you placed the memory in a muggle area, it shouldn't do it here." He nodded and counted them. There were forty orbs. He purchased them all. She'd not expected him to blow a thousand galleons.

Harry for his part thought of this as the best way to collect some extra training as well as, he really didn't want to have the Deatheaters put the memory of being cursed with the Cruciatus in it and force others to feel it without even casting magic and in a condensed time.

Thinking of the DA he picked up the whistle he saw and Janette the attendant told him, "It has a mild charm on it to help cause those magical around that mean ill will to you to have a surge of mild pain. If they don't expect it they'll cringe but if they are angry it only will agitate them. I don't have any silver ones, so it won't be affective against werewolves, that is unless they are in human form and even then it isn't likely to do much."

She didn't say that they would start the break down of dark wards as she didn't know it. Harry blew the whistle and she smiled at the sound. Harry felt almost like he was listening to a phoenix but there was an ache in his scar at the sound. Not like he was getting a warning but like he was harming the scar. He smiled and got that too.

He purchased a charm that could go on the necklace to warm if he was about to consume poison, toxic, or mind altering potions; a ring that would vibrate subtly if you were about to make a physical miscalculation or mistake.

"It only works with magical things, a mistake casting a spell or affecting a spell. It's to give you a subtle second chance at the first try." Janette said.

He got seven sets of the Where-To amulets; seven pairs that would let him know where seven people were and their health. He wondered how they were made. He put them on the necklace. They were different than the charm but they still fit with a touch of magic.

They had a few racks of special cloths, belts, ties, socks, and shoes. He had forgotten to get shoes and so picked up two pairs. One was a tennis shoe that would let running feel extremely good. The other was a dress type shoe. The socks would prevent a quick fall for more than a foot. Hover socks. Harry laughed and got seven pairs for himself and a thick wooly socks for the headmaster.

A small set of three inch silver looking smooth edged shapes that would clean water; it would also clean anything you put into the water that didn't hold a magical residue. He thought of using it at the Dursleys for dishes. He thought of the cleaners as a garbage disposal with a smile.

He looked at the next group of things, he didn't get the hourglass, it was a time piece that was suppose to slow time but according to Janette it only worked if you were sitting still, such as if you were reading or sleeping but that it also only worked in magically rich areas and you didn't really know if it was working or not without careful examination. Harry thought he might get it before he went to Hogwarts but thought he was spending too much money as it was.

He did get a cup however. "It's a butterbeer but it takes a full twelve hours to fill after you've drained it."

Harry added it the growing list of things he was purchasing, he really missed butterbeer.

He got a healing stone to help with non magical wounds, four marriage stones; they were to use to help telepathy between the two holders of the stones. Harry thought they were interesting and thought he could give a pair to Molly and Arthur.

He picked up a monticule that reminded him of the one that Madam Bones wore at the trial. He picked up some demiguise thread, auto repairing needle, and spellotape. He picked up a camera; he realized he'd not taken any real pictures instead relying on others to do the picture taking. Not that he would pull the camera out at every occasion. He shivered thinking of becoming a clone of Collin.

He passed up a number of items such as the gobstones. He picked up a foe-glass. He again passed on a number of items. He was tempted to purchase the used omnioculars; they no longer recorded but had several games on them already. He also passed up a set off actions figures that included working broomsticks. After the equipment shop he stopped by Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor and took a break eating ice cream.

The girls he'd heard talking about the twins shop earlier when he passed weren't there anymore but Fortescue was a nice man. Harry still recalled the stories he'd shared with his free ice cream before his third year at Hogwarts.

"Hello Mr. Fortescue." He said and the man smiled.

"Harry, did you get contacts?"

"Nope, had a muggle healer fix 'hem" he said with a wide smile. Florean Fortescue looked shocked and smiled himself.

"What can I get you, not many people in the Alley today?"

"Vanilla for now, I can see a lack of people, all waiting to get the Hogwarts letter until they have to come out." Harry smiled slightly. "I've recently had a growth spurt and needed some cloths anyway." He said by way of an excuse.

"I see, here you are Harry."

"Thanks sir, how much…"

"You know you don't pay here Harry" he said with a grin.

"Thank you, you are taking proper precautions and have an emergency portkey right?" he asks thinking about how it was no secret that the man was a kind and liked Harry. The man's eyebrows rose and shrugged.

"I don't have a portkey but I did set up some wards." He said with a smile.

"Do you know the portkey spell, I mean if you cast it and don't use it will the ministry get upset?"

Seeing the lad worried he nodded. "They might if they knew, I mean it is a regulated spell but they have no way of pinpointing it being cast only when it's being used. If I made one and used it I'd have to have a hell of an excuse or get a fine."

Harry nodded and finished his ice cream.

-OoOoO-

Florean Fortescue left his shop and made his way to the ministry. The boy was right, he was going to see Madam Bones and ask about the legality of pre-planning portkey use. Casting the charm was what was illegal and he would hate to loose his business due to fines when it came out he had cast it in preparation of danger he wasn't in at the time he cast the spell.

"Madam Bones" He said with a slight smile.

"Florean, you know you call me Amelia." She said in a low voice.

"Yea, but I'm here to ask a question I'm not sure I want to know the answer to, officially."

She raised an eyebrow.

"What did you need?"

"A young man concerned with my welfare suggested having a portkey ready for emergencies. I thought about it and it's one of those spells you need a solid concentration when you cast it in order to get it to work at all. I know the portkeys will last three months if not used. With the leaks in the ministry, having one registered wouldn't be but a tip off."

She frowned and nodded. "Close your eyes."

He did and got tapped a moment later she was grinning to beet the band.

"Here you are one portkey; activation phrase needs to be said by you the words, _**shit fuck damn**_. I figured you'd avoid those words normally, and you didn't cast the charm so, no worries. It goes to Hogsmeade near the edge of town on Hogwarts' side. I figured if you're running away from overwhelming odds you'll need to be away from the Alley."

He smiled widely and said, "Thank you, ma'am."

She glared at the use of the 'm' word. "You have a good day Florean."

He smiled and nodded.

After he left she pulled out small locket that held a picture of her bother and sister in law and cast the spell again. She would do the same for all her trusted friends and family.

-OoOoO-

Harry made his way into the twin's shop and they were shocked to see him.

"Harry, what are doing here?" They looked at him.

He shrugged, "Checking out your shop without all the adults to examine every purchase I make?" he offers.

They both grin. "Then it's our duty" "to load you up!"

He almost groaned but instead nodded and insistently conditioned that duty, "But I'm paying! You need to keep a record of what you sell and giving away your product isn't going to pay the bills."

They both scrunch up their noses and look at the other. They recognized the face Harry was making; it was the _Ginny Stubborn Look™_ if they ever saw it.

"How about a discount then," "employee or partner-discount?" they counter offer.

Harry smiles at them before shrugging the question, "What do you have?"

The twins both smile at the victory. They showed him the isles of pranks, Edible Dark Marks, Daydream Charms, Graphic Hangman, Quills that mess up when you least expect it, punching telescope, Nose Bleed candies, several love potions though they turn the victim different colors, and miniature puffskeins.

"They're called Pigmy Puffs" "but come back here to see our serious line."

"Serious line?" he asked following.

In unison they reply, "Peruvian instant darkness powder."

Harry smiles thinking of the necklace he has on and was glad he'd listened to the gossip.

"Shield hats, the ministry has ordered five hundred of them," "Decoy Detonators, for wanting to make a quick escape," "invisible hats, make your head vanish."

Harry looked at them and they shrugged. "I'll take a few of those too; my cloak will be much easier to wear with my head exposed."

Both twins grin and nod.

"Have you two thought of adding anything for the Patronus?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the Dementors have joined him haven't they?"

They both nod.

"I was thinking that you could make a patroni ball of some sort."

Seeing their look Harry pulled out the potions lab book. He set it up and said the activation words. They both looked shocked at the door and followed halfway but Harry was exiting again with two balls.

"Memory orbs, the way you activate them is to tap your wand to your temple and put a memory into the ball like you would a Pensieve. It will be like a long white string. But what if you could cast a Patronus into the orb instead, or maybe you could make a memory of when you cast it, well, three or four times in a row and had the patronus running through you, maybe have others there and theirs run thru you to… I'm not sure exactly; you have those daydream charms out there, maybe you could do something like that. I would really like to have a weapon anyone could use against them. I only wished a sword could cut them in half."

"In case they come after you again." "And they're breeding now, all that fog."

"Fog?" asked a confused Harry he knew from the paper that they were breeding and mentioned the London fog but he didn't know what one had to do with the other.

"That's how they breed."

"Maybe you could make some anti fog charms, or enchant something to collect the fog and burn it away." They both smile.

After Harry stocked up on a number of items from the joke shop he asked them.

"I need to get a wand holster and Ollivander told me where but I don't want to go alone even under my cloak. Could one of you go with me?"

"Where is it?"

"Three doors down on the left in Knockturn Alley." he told them. "Hide and Seek.'

They shrugged. "Just don't tell mum."

He grinned and nodded.

-OoOoO-

_Hide and Seek_ was quite when they arrived at the shop. Gred and Harry came through the doorway and the man looked up.

"Can I help you boys." his voice was deep and Harry nodded.

"Ollivander said you were the place to be for wand holsters."

"Aye, I have them."

"I was hoping to get one for myself and maybe a vest and arm bands as well."

"You're still growing some; you'll have to charm them to shrink to fit until you're grown." He warned.

Harry got seven other vests as well, the twins, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Ron, and Neville.

"What's that?" Harry asked looking over to the corner as he was about to pay.

"That there is a cloak; it's made from a combination of dragon hide, dragon muscle fibers, and acromantula silk."

"How much is it?"

"Harry, that's going to be expensive" Gred said.

"Eight hundred Galleons, with this I'll let everything go for eight hundred even." It was his way of stating a lowest limit. He knew those boys and it was the least he could do.

Harry smiled slightly and nodded. "I'll take it."

The man smiled and Gred looked wide eyed.

"Why are you getting it?"

"It looks almost muggle, to me at least. It's like a slicker."

"Right you young man, that is what I made if for."

"Here you are sir." He started dishing out the gold. The man pulled up a bowl and the gold stacked quietly in twenty five high stacks.

"I can't believe you got that coat, but it looks good on you."

"Thanks and please don't tell anyone, I'm going to let them think I got it in the muggle store." He grinned as Gred laughed.

-OoOoO-

Returning to Privet Drive Harry sighed with relief he halfway expected to have some kind of welcoming committee. He got dressed in his more muggle looking clothing and left again with his book and coat on.

Petunia saw the new look Harry was sporting and raised an eyebrow. The boy was changing she was sure but she wasn't sure it was a freakish change or not. She was also sure that the boy was looking more and more dangerous. She always knew that the boy with his freak powers was dangerous but she could push the idea out of her mind.

Harry made his way to the lab and knocked on the door.

"Hey Harry! Come on back!" The voice came from the back and Harry made his way thru to great his muggle friend.

"How are you doing Harry? I missed you earlier."

"Had to collect a few more samples, James, if I show you and tell you something do I have your word on keeping it quite?" After thinking on Florean Ice Cream shop he realized that spending so much time with James might put him in danger, he needed to be in the know of things.

"Sure, I think I knew something was up when I tried to catalog the DNA from some of the creatures you brought parts in for."

Harry grinned and shrugged.

"Some of them are well hidden from normal folks. I could get arrested for telling you as you're not family but if that comes out I'll say that part of me was adopted by you, by blood."

He tapped his temple and James shrugged. "What have you got?"

"Activate Potions Lab" Harry said setting the book upright. James raised an eyebrow. "Come on in, I just bought this stuff today."

He came in Harry shut the door. "This is supposed to be sealed off. If they have some kind of net to tell when normal people are informed of magic they'll still not find out. I am a wizard. There are about twenty five thousand wizards in Great Briton. We're world wide and currently there is a war going on between the pure-blood Nazi type wizards and those that say everyone is equal."

James frowned he didn't expect that.

"If you're willing to stay and hour after we talk in here I'll show you some magic, it takes an hour at least to let the magic loose my magical signature which will, out there, register with the trace."

"Sure Harry."

"You have a coin in your pocket?"

He pulled it out Harry transfigured it into a wooden coin in the man's hand. James paled and nodded he believed.

"Why are you telling me?"

"I'm prophesied to either be the one to kill the lead Nazi or get killed in the attempt. I'm supposed to have some power the dark lord knows not. You have to realize that magicals for the most part shun technology even those that fight on my side seem to have this understanding that muggles, that's what they call normal people, are beneath them. It's not right, but considering the last time the wizarding world was one with the normal world was way back in the sixteen hundreds, I can understand their desire to separate."

James nods silently.

"The main reason I'm telling you is that I've spent a load of time with you. Now I don't think I've been seen with you but if it ever comes out to the other side you might be in danger. I got these today. They have a shield charm enchantment on them. The shield won't be but for a few spells, and none of the more dangerous ones. I'm hoping that if they come for you that they'll want information so won't be using the more deadly spells."

"How does it work?"

Harry cast the Protego spell and James tapped it with his hand.

"Could that stop a bullet?" this was different than the hand device he'd been briefed on.

"Sure, but it would wear me down fast, I mean a bullet would bludgeon the shield with a stout force when it hits. It would likely stop it and shatter the shield unless I had a strong hold on my magic when it hit. I could keep it up. Depending on how powerful the caster is will vary the rate of the shield spell's collapse. I think I read about an enchantment that will bend the paths of bullets coming at you. I haven't really looked into it."

"If you do I wouldn't mind one of those." He said seriously.

Harry nodded. "I'll try and either find one before I leave the area or send Hedwig to you with one. Now for the next hour let me show you what I have and show you the key to the abbreviations I put on the computer."

James smiled and nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Gene-splice Harry

Disclaimer: I have no property rights to any published or copyrighted material that is reserved to those that make money from ideas which I do not.

Crossovers: Harry Potter, Stargate SG1, Buffy

Summery: Harry Potter Fifth Year, before summer gets a job. Crossover with SG1 primarily and Buffy in the future, SG1 is a bit ahead by an indeterminable amount of time, however the NID portion is completely AU/OC to SG1.

Warning: H/G possible Harry/Ginny/Female Characters, but if so much later.

-OoOoO-

Chapter 3: Secrets Revealed and Phoenixes arrive

-OoOoO-

They stayed in the potion's lab for three hours after Harry cast his last spell. They were working on potions in that time and talking. James helped Harry brew a potion and wanted to scan with the equipment in order to find the chemical make up. It was pain reliever potion Harry had taken more than once during his Hogwarts' career. It was an instant aspirin times twelve but only for the pain; it didn't numb feelings or give you a sense of euphoria.

Harry gestures to the potion, "The potion has a shelf life of only a few months. That might be because it needs to be in liquid form and they don't store it in a cool area, magic only does so much for preservation of potions."

James nods very interested, "I think the potion is actually a mix of the chemicals and bioelectrical agents, things that effect what you call magic. I'm recording the energy wavelength to compare it to other known phenomenon. We've learned that most non living things may have some aura holding there position but its something of a flat scan."

Harry asks, "Flat scan?"

"Think of measuring the energy in the DNA after it's been separated by weeks rather than hours or even a day. The energy readings start to lessen the moment they are outside the bioelectrical field of the living being. Every living thing has a bioelectric field and I believe you and other magicals are just more present on an electromagnetic spectrum than non magicals. If I'm right I should be able to pick up some reading from the potions that would read almost as though it was a living thing. Do you understand what I mean?"

"I think so, so if you can scan it and tell there's this field, this magic field, with your equipment you'll be able to find other things that are magical?"

"Yes but I'll also be able to compare it and with the chemical make up readout I'll be able to tell what's in it chemically and recreate it without the magical parts to see if it does the same thing."

Scanning it with the set up James had for bioelectric energies found an _osculating low level energy field matrix _that was repeating naturally as if on a cycle. It was similar to the way a magnet would register the continual magnetic field. It was as though the potion was alive on some basic bioelectric level. James would be scanning the ingredients individually that night to record them and see if he could form some basis of a hypothesis.

The next morning Harry would return with a load of both over the counter general pain relievers as well as herbal remedies and natural proclivities.

-OoOoO-

James worked all night and found that the chemical was something that could be produced synthetically but when he did so it lacked the energy that went into it; making the potion himself he was able to do the same exact thing. The energy level was actually higher in his creation than it was in Harry's.

Harry came in with the drugs and a few herbal sublimates that the store pharmacist had recommended when Harry asked. Harry was sure to point out that he wanted only over the counter and preferred one that didn't leave any effect other than relief from pain such as grape seed extract, willow bark (Salix Alba) and Yucca, ibuprofen, aspirin (Cyclobenzaprine), Tylenol and the generic acetaminophen, honey mixed bee venom, and Naproxen.

James was again surprised that he'd not thought of the herbals nor asking the pharmacist. He went about scanning the substances one at a time this was both chemically and the plant make up of any organic portions of the substances. Harry set up the others with cards and set the timer. They watched a DVD that seven episodes of Bewitched. Harry found the entire thing funny.

"You shared with me about your world" James said and shrugged, "I guess it's time to share with you mine. My name wasn't always James Pennington, it used to be Hathaway. I worked for the National Intelligence Directorate, that's part of the government, in the US. You've seen a few spy movies or read books?"

"Nope" Harry said with a grin, "I never had the time as child and when I hit eleven they don't have them in the wizarding world."

"Well you know what MI5 is, like James Bond?"

Harry nodded, "I heard my uncle watching one when I was younger."

"Well MI5, CIA, they're secret service branches of civil service. They're a type of policemen if you will." Harry nodded and James continued. "They do have different jobs and the NID, is usually in charge of overlooking military projects to make sure that they are doing what they are mandated to. This is a good idea on paper but the people running it have long become a bit more corrupt than most of the projects that are being overseen."

Harry nodded, "Corruption is the same anywhere" he said blandly. "A lot of the terrorist that are free now were some that bought their way out of Azkaban."

James nodded and continued his explanation, "So the main project that is a thorn in the NID's side but has the NID as a pain in their neck in return is the SGC."

"What's the SGC?"

"Stargate Command" he said.

Harry blinked.

"Yes exactly, the Stargate was found in Giza, the artifact is used to make stable wormholes you can walk thru it to other worlds. It uses a crude mapping system to pinpoint the constellations that would cross the target destination."

Harry nodded.

"Egypt's gods, Ra, Kronos, Hathor, they were all of a race of aliens that are about this long and snakes, they enter the body and take if over, forcing the host to watch as a bystander as they control the body. They used their advanced tech to be seen as gods until Ra was kicked off Earth about five thousand years ago. The first time they opened the gate they went to a city or planet named Abydos. The planet only had a single city on it so it didn't matter all that much. The people there were descended from slaves of Egypt that Ra had kidnapped before he left. Several others had kidnapped their own and genetically engineered some to serve as soldiers. The soldiers called Jaffa have a pouch and a small Goa'uld that isn't mature enough to take over a host."

"Merlin" Harry said shaking his head, "You've been traveling all over the galaxy?"

"Nope" he shook his head. "That's SGC; they killed Ra and blew up his ship about two and half years ago. About seventeen months later they found that Abydos was not the only planet it could go to. The lead soldier had said he blew up the Stargate on the other side; which shut off any gate travel to that planet, he claimed that Daniel Jackson died. Daniel was an archeologist that showed the soldiers how to use the gate dialing system to get back."

He was smiling a bit but his smile turned grim, "We found out when a Goa'uld named Apophis came thru looking for wives. Get this" he smirked, "his chief enforcer evidently didn't like working for him and when our team got captured dead to rights this chief enforcer kills the guards and helps our team rescue almost a hundred people; he was just going to stay their and die but the team leader asked him to go with him and the guy is on his team now."

"Wait! What about Daniel Jackson?" he asked. "I mean you said they said he died, not that he did!"

"Good lad, he married the chief of the village's daughter, taught them to read and they were the main force behind battling Ra. The nuke he was supposed to use on the Stargate there he used inside the ship. The girl had been a gift and Daniel had only let her stay inside the tent because he thought she would be punished for not pleasing him."

James smirks, "Daniel was a boy scout if there ever was one, at least in moral fiber. He and she eventually fell in love that was before Ra showed up and before they found out how to use the manual method to dial the gate. Apophis took Daniel's wife the same day he'd come thru our gate, they'd found a number of addresses and Daniel and the others were experimenting with the gate to get to other worlds. I don't know his wife's name but she was taken by Apophis to be implanted with a Goa'uld as his wife."

"Did he get her back?"

"Not yet they are searching for her and her brother to free them but they are also fighting the other System Lords; that's what they are called. They still claim godhood." He shook his head.

"I wonder if it was the wizards of the time that kicked off Ra."

"Maybe, but I think they might have just killed him."

At James look Harry shrugs. "We weren't united at the time and we didn't have as much education or kept our powers secret. In fact the way they control the host might be similar in some aspects to the Imperius, I wonder if I could overcome the Goa'uld."

"What do you mean?"

"I was under the Imperius and was able to fight it off fairly quickly. I was just wondering if I could fight off the control from a Goa'uld."

"I don't know, maybe, some hosts seem to have more influence and are able to keep secrets according to Teal'c. They try to say nothing of the host survives but after Kowalski, a soldier that was taken over, we learned that the Goa'uld can leave a poison behind when they leave the body by force. That tells us they don't want the human mind that was able to learn from being a host to share any secrets that the Goa'uld had thought of." He shook his head.

"Back to the topic, the Goa'uld, they have this device they use called a sarcophagus it can heal any wound and even bring people back from the dead so long as they died within the past few hours. The only thing is that if they have brain damage there might be issue with them recalling the detailed memories from their life."

Harry asks, "Really? And that over there…?" he gestures towards the room they'd built.

James nods, "It comes from a similar concept. The outer pieces are replicas of the center piece; the center piece is the prototype component from a sarcophagus. They all thought the node was a useless piece. It didn't seem to be on until I accidentally charged it up. Then it did what it does now. It was only after a bit of experimentation that I realized that it was on full charge and I needed to turn it down for most humans."

"Where did the Goa'uld get it, did they make it?"

"They remade it, I think. They aren't very inventive but the Ancients, the gate-builders are thought of as our fore-bearers and it is believed that the sarcophagus was made by them and was made for their biology. I don't think it was, I think that they had it set to scan and heal the same way I'm doing it now but less complicated. I think that the Goa'uld found a broken one and started to put it together in away that they thought worked. Hell prolonged use that way makes it addictive and fries the brain cells which are what the Goa'uld is, biologically at least."

Harry winces. "Maybe, if you're willing I could come back here with someone that just died and use the healing machine?"

"If you trust them, I ran from the NID when I found out what I could do with it concerning the DNA Retrovirus, the retrovirus was my own creation and design."

He smiles showing some pride in his work and pride in his choice to leave.

"I don't mind helping you out." he told the young man, "At the same time I don't want to be stuck either."

Harry nods, "I will only bring them if I know I can trust them and if I don't trust them then I'll have someone I trust Obliviate them."

James looked confused and Harry, seeing the look explained, "It wipes the memories, safe to do and easy for the last five or so minutes. The more you erase the more skilled you have to be. I can't do it nor do I want to." He shivered.

James laughs and then asks, "There are wizards in the US?"

Harry shrugs, "They have Salem Witches Institute there so I would assume they did, yea."

Shocked James asks, "Salem as in the witch trials?"

Harry smiles slightly, "Most witches just did a freeze flame spell and laughed as the fires tickled them before they'd Disapparated from the inferno." He then smiled sadly and tells him, "It was mostly stupid muggles burning their own."

James shook his head at another historical revelation.

Thinking of the past Harry frowns in thought, "You know… if Egypt had that Stargate you mentioned, I wonder if the Goblins are actually aliens."

Perking up a bit James asks, "Goblins?"

Harry smiled and waved him to follow as he went over to the book shelf and pulled out a history book to show him. As they started to study a bit of the past on goblins Harry was reminded that he still needed to read the wills that belonged to Sirius and his parents.

-OoOoO-

Picking up the Daily Prophet delivered to the lab Harry read the headlines.

* * *

_**Attack on Bones Manor**_

_**Ministerial Candidate Faced He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named & Lives**_

* * *

Harry smiled as he read about Amelia Bones sharing that it was a by-chance thing that she'd had the already used portkey on her still. Evidently she'd used the portkey when she'd had a tad too much to drink and a dear friend (unnamed) had made her the portkey which took her home. The fact that bidirectional portkeys were easier to make was shared in the article and Harry thought it sounded plausible but he was sure it was bullshit as James would say. The fact that Crouch had made the same mistake with the Triwizard Cup, though Harry was fairly sure that they'd have sent his body back to the school via the cup, led some credence to the story.

It was as though the unnamed source was Albus considering the location she'd landed, the fact that they didn't say it was Albus who made the portkey was the main reason Harry didn't think he had.

What Harry didn't know was that his friend at the ice cream shop had also been accosted and it was done at the same exact time. They thought he'd escaped and Apparated away and that is what the Deatheaters would tell the dark lord.

The Deatheaters that went after Ollivander were never seen again, the same with the second and third team before Voldemort decided not to tickle that sleeping dragon any more. He would let the old man think he had won and go himself after school had started, he might have his Deatheaters attack Hogsmeade right before he did so or break out the rest of his followers.

Tom had planned on doing that prior the school session but decided to it was best to let the failures stew. Tom would recently burst into laughter thinking of the punishment to Lucius, his son having to kill Albus Dumbledore. He was sure Draco would be a dead failure this time next year.

-OoOoO-

It had taken some time, various samples were collected from different sources which James was sure were not magical, and various DNA samples from animals that were clearly magical before he was relatively sure he'd found the area on the genome that told you if you were magical or not. There were several thousand sequences that would be magical and several million that would not.

Harry had snagged some hair from Petunia's brush as well as from Dudley which had actually helped quite a bit more than just the DNA from the magical creatures. It helped to narrow it down to the baseline muggle DNA that was 'close' to magical. There was still some major assumptions needed to be made in order to be 'sure' but that didn't stop the idea that James might be able to match abilities from witch or wizard to a muggle genetically. Taking it a step further and looking at magical creatures DNA mean that one could possibly match the talents or the control over a talent with a magical creature.

Harry had really helped with the magical animals, the difference between a horse and the magical ones were enough to really help with that but the genes that were wildcards with Harry he set his to match and it was finally done. It had taken seven days to synthesis the retrovirus and he had worked another two retroviruses from the magical creatures for Harry. He was ready.

He held off for four hours after injection and than used the machine. He was surprised when he felt the energy, he had set it to match Harry's energy pattern just in case. Harry had been the one to bring it up he was curious if a muggle could be made magical.

"It looks like the genes took" he said after checking his blood and they went into the lab. He didn't get any response from the wand and sighed with a shrug.

"It might be that you have to wait eleven years to have your magical core stabilize or it might be that the core only stabilizes with the approach and evening out of puberty." Harry said with a shrug. "If you get magic and it needs time to grow then in a few years you'll likely have some accidental magic. Of course you might not; the extreme frustration of growing up might be a cause of it. I mean, you're not an adolescent so you're not prone to temper tantrums."

He smiled slightly, "How could I tell, and does the accidental magic help your core of magic develop?"

"Don't know, there's not a whole lot of scientific study on it. I'll snag a few hairs this school year and send them to you. Just do me a favor and burn them afterwards. They go into Polyjuice easily."

"That potion you took to change your form?" He nodded, "You know that pain relief potion works without the magic but much slower."

"Yea but I think Polyjuice works mostly by magic instead of chemical changes."

Their conversation was cut off by a burst of fire.

"Fawkes" Harry cried out, "Hey there boy, have you got a message from Dumbledore, this is my friend James. James this is Fawkes, he's the one that saved me from the Basilisk in my second year."

James tenderly reached out and stroked the phoenix. "He helped me heal my eyes Fawkes." The bird looked into the boy's eyes and trilled a happy note.

"This is where you got the DNA for the Phoenix?" James asked.

"My wand core is from Fawkes here." He told him and reached out to pet the bird lovingly.

"I wonder if there are any female Phoenixes" James said thinking of the DNA. "Do you know; Fawkes was it?"

The chirping trill was a yes that he knew though it seemed to be laced with amusement.

"You don't suppose you could get me a feather could you, or maybe a claw clipping?"

Fawkes chirped again with wonderful amusement before flashing out and back in with a bluish feather in his beak and mischief in his eyes. Not five seconds later there was a second flame in. This phoenix fire was darker as was the other phoenix. She had a blue plumage with gold trip and green highlights. She was obvious telling off with chirps and trills the smug Fawkes.

Harry laughs, he couldn't help it.

At the laughter the new arrival turns to Harry. Harry reaches out with his arm for the female phoenix to set on. The female phoenix did so and Harry petted her.

"She's very pretty Fawkes, I wish I knew your name. My friend here is working with DNA and asked Fawkes if he could retrieve a sample of a female of his kind. We won't be using it without your permission."

The bird looked at the other male and James nodded. The chirp was most assuredly a yes. James went about putting it into the scanner.

* * *

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**If it is convenient to you, I shall call at number four Privet Drive, this coming Friday at eleven p.m. to escort you to the Burrow, where you have been invited to spend the remainder of your school holidays.**_

_**If you are agreeable, I should also be glad of your assistance in a matter to which I hope to attend on the way to the Burrow. I shall explain this more fully when I see you.**_

_**Kindly send your answer by return owl. Hoping to see you this Friday,**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

* * *

"Well it looks like our time is going to be cut shorter than I thought; Three more days."

"Did you want to, after I check the DNA try and graph some changes to your own?"

"What have you got so far?"

"Well, I think I got some of the magical aspects down, however as you pointed out to me they likely won't change until the magic charges up or changes in your core."

The darker phoenix chirped and Harry turned. She seemed to want him to if the chirp was any indication. Fawkes seemed to be smug for some reason.

"Alright let's check the DNA and than we can inject it tonight and use the chair tomorrow."

The phoenix was staying with Harry that night, much to James amusement.

The birds were extremely curious about the machine, they chirped with amusement and glee when it was working. The Retrovirus was exactly what James had suspected, the genetics matched both phoenixes.

-OoOoO-

There wasn't a bit change the next day when he went into the lab.

"I see you're friend is still with you?"

"Yes, and she doesn't get spotted easily either so I'm happy. Hedwig seemed pissed at me at first but eventually she and," Harry paused, "Helen here got on great."

"Helen?"

"Helen of Troy?" he said with a grin.

"I like it, beautiful enough to start wars over." He said fondly and the phoenix chirped with agreement and preened. It seemed pride in appearance was one of the phoenix's vices.

"Hedwig thinks she's a bit full of herself but alright for a bird." Harry said with a grin as the said bird pecked his head, though not hard.

James laughed. "Ready for the healing?" he asked.

"Yes let's do it."

James had thrown-away all matching genetics between phoenix and any other bird that wasn't magical, than any other non-magical land animal that didn't match other magical creatures. It still was a large number and so he went thru and checked them all and against Harry's and found that there had been a large number of matches already. The matches that weren't there were either with other magical creatures or not, the ones that were not were the changes that he was seeking. The only match that he didn't change was two genes that matched the dragon, and four genes that matched the fire lizard as Harry had called the salamanders. He wished he had one of those frozen eggs from an ashwinder.

Harry had sent Hedwig to the headmaster with his letter.

* * *

_**Dear Headmaster,**_

_**This summer I took a job close to the house on Privet Drive this has improve my relationship with my relatives. I've stored my magical items out of muggle reach this has also improved the working relationship with the muggles. I've already informed my boss that I won't be able to continue after Friday so I'll see you when you arrive.**_

_**I'd like to also take the time to apologize for thrashing your office. I make no excuse for my actions and I don't blame you for your decision.**_

_**The only justification of actions passed need be with one's self and is a matter of personal understanding of your own choices.**_

_**There were many factors going into Sirius death, one of them that I hadn't considered until recently, was that if I had informed the order of the vision you would have known it was the end game and gone en masse to secure the prophecy.**_

_**Voldemort would have shown up when he did and attempted to collect the prophecy himself. Mostly likely if I hadn't been there, with what we know of the prophecy, he'd have been successful in his quest to obtain it. He'd have escaped without being seen leading the ministry to believe that he wasn't back and that the order was staging the entire thing.**_

_**I bet if I and the others hadn't been there that things would be worse off right now, Voldemort would know the full prophecy and how to get around it. The NCLWTOS part of the prophecy would've told him much more than I think either of us had thought of.**_

_**I'm still thinking of what could've happened and I think Sirius died the way he wanted to. I'm however going to study everything I can on the Veil to find out if I can ever get a body back. Sirius deserved to be buried.**_

_**Harry Potter**_

* * *

The letter was sent and Harry worked with James the rest of the day. The tingling in his magic was not missed. Harry wondered what it was; the fact was that his scar had not been tingling at all sense the second healing.


	4. Chapter 4

Gene-splice Harry

Disclaimer: I have no property rights to any published or copyrighted material that is reserved to those that make money from ideas which I do not.

Crossovers: Harry Potter, Stargate SG1, Buffy

Summery: Harry Potter Fifth Year, before summer gets a job. Crossover with SG1 primarily and Buffy in the future, SG1 is a bit ahead by an indeterminable amount of time, however the NID portion is completely AU/OC to SG1.

Warning – H/G possible Harry/Ginny/Female Character, but if so much later

-OoOoO-

Chapter4

-OoOoO-

The night fell; Harry returns to Privet Drive and to his room. Cleaning his room was quick and simple so he ended up waiting for the headmaster in the living room.

Vernon notices Harry just sitting there, "What are you waiting here for, boy?"

Harry shrugs, "Albus Dumbledore is supposed to come to pick me up." Then just to make sure, "I assume I will be returning on my own next summer for the final time to charge the wards and keep you safe." It was a tactic to try and get the man turning red to think before he opened his gob but it didn't work.

The red Vernon almost shouts, "If you think I'm going to let you back next summer after the way that group…"

"Vernon he'll be back next summer!" Petunia said harshly.

Vernon fell silent with some small shock.

She turned to her nephew, "Are you keeping your normal job?"

Harry nods, "Yes ma'am, Mr. Pennington knows I'll be gone until next summer. I also have this."

Harry hands her an envelope that seemed to materialize without her notice. She takes it and looks at it without opening it as Harry elucidates on its contents.

"I'd recommend saving it and using it next summer… when I leave. You can either use it right before or just after I'm gone. Just take a few months vacation or something. I'm sure I'll have more next summer as well but if I do it' be less of it."

Realizing money was inside the envelope she opens it as gasps, "This has to be two thousand pounds!?"

Harry nods, "I wasn't registered to pay taxes on it. Those born from my world don't have to pay taxes unless they earn actual gold from a qualified witch or wizard. That means you don't have to claim it either. After my seventeenth birthday I think the wards will crash and you should be far away from here by then."

Vernon asks surprised, "You made that this summer?"

"I'm very good with animals. Mr. Pennington is actually a doctor. He is working with a method to expedite tracing DNA. You know blood, legally I mean. You get DNA and it takes an hour using his methods but until he can verify the ability and that is not harmful or damaging to the DNA it won't be able to be used. He isn't good with animals."

Harry smirked, "The poor man had got in a fight with a local cat and lost."

He shook his head and Petunia smiled slightly before her features cleared.

"I collected samples of animals, scales of a snake, flies, and hairs from dogs, cats, and so forth. I also did loads of manual labor while it was scanning and that will be what I help him with next year, and also verifying that the DNA of the animals isn't degrading compared to fresh samples."

Vernon asks incredulously, "He's working you in a lab!?"

Harry nods, "Mostly I'm out of the lab unless I'm loading the samples. It's rather easy and repetitive but, as he calls it, a necessary evil. He also wants to point out in his research that it doesn't take a lab technician to do the work. He's aware I'm not exactly the best with computers or handling complex equipment."

"I'll say" he mutters then nods, "You did everything correct for him?"

"Sure did, he was pleased with it, and the labor wasn't part of the deal but will be next year."

Vernon nodded more firmly and decided it was time for bed and left without preamble; he had no desire to be there when another freak showed up.

-OoOoO-

Right on time Albus arrived and rang the doorbell.

Harry answered the door and waves him in with a greeting, "Headmaster."

With wards you never invite anyone in with words just in case. They are not always welcome especially with Polyjuice out there.

"Hello Harry," Albus said, he was a thin man with waist length hair both facial and from his head. His glasses were half moon spectacles and perched on the end of his nose. "You are looking well" he said with a small smile, "are you sporting those small spectacles in your eyes?"

Harry smiled at the wording and shook his head, "Contacts, no, I had a muggle healer correct my eyesight."

Albus raised a single eyebrow as he mutters, "I wasn't aware they could do that." With a louder voice he says, "Anyway on to business. The Black family tradition decreed that the house be handed down the direct line, to the next male with the name of 'Black.' Sirius was the very last of that line as his younger brother, Regulus, predeceased him and both were childless. While his will makes it perfectly plain that he wants you to have the house, it is nevertheless possible that some spell or enchantment has been set upon the place to ensure that it cannot be owned by anyone other than a pureblood."

"Likely, no doubt if there was one possible they would have had it." He shivered thinking of the painting yelling at everyone.

"And if there is an enchantment the next owner would be Sirius's eldest living relative, that is Bellatrix Lestrange."

"I doubt it would be her, she cast the spell that caused his death they would want protection from that sort of thing, I bet if it was anyone it would be Draco Malfoy, Narcissa was a Black."

"Needless to say we need to find out if you do magically own it before we either clean it up or use it again for a headquarters."

"You can, how do we do it?"

"Fortunately," said Dumbledore, "there is a simple test."

"Test?" asked Harry.

"Yes, you see if you inherited the house you also inherited…"

Harry tries not to hiss, "Kreacher."

There was a loud crack from behind Albus and the house-elf appeared in front of him. The elf had a snout for a nose, giant bat's ears, and enormous bloodshot eyes. He was crouching on the Dursleys' shag carpet and covered in grimy rags.

"Kreacher won't, Kreacher won't, Kreacher won't!" croaked the house-elf stamping his long, gnarled feet and pulling his ears. "Kreacher belongs to Miss Bellatrix, oh yes, Kreacher belongs to the Blacks, Kreacher wants his new mistress, Kreacher won't go to the Potter brat, Kreacher won't, won't, won't —"

"As you can see Harry" he was shocked that Harry's words summoned the house-elf, "He is showing a bit of reluctance."

"WON'T, WON'T" the house elf shouted.

"Kreacher be silent." Harry said. Harry moans before growling out a hiss at the headmaster, "I really don't want him!"

Calmly Albus asks, "You would prefer he go to Bellatrix or Draco? Bearing in mind that he has been living at the headquarters of the order for the last year."

Almost whining now, just to make sure he asks, "Do I really need to keep him?"

Albus shook his head, "The ownership is settled; you do not, but I deplore you to show kindness and mercy to the house elf."

With the decision made Harry turns to the elf, "Kreacher, you will spend at least one evening a week with me. We will be talking about the history of the Blacks. What each generation did to advance their house and make them strong and proud as well as why there are none left."

Albus blinked in surprise again. Kreacher looked at first happy and than scowled at his master with the last bit of instruction, reminded that they were all but gone.

"Meanwhile I am ordering you to take all the darker artifacts in headquarters and move them to a single room, remove the door so none can enter but you, another house elf, or maybe the headmaster because he has a phoenix companion."

The elf was still silent. "You will only speak when spoke to, you are free to say what you will to order members but anyone else speaking to you, you are to tell them that their master wishes them to turn themselves in and return to my side." The elf had wide eyes and Albus blinked in shock again.

Turning to the headmaster Harry asks, "Can he find me at the burrow?"

Nodding Albus answers, "Yes Harry."

Turning back to the elf, "Then be about it Kreacher."

Albus observes, "That was kind of you if a bit a bit vindictive."

Harry smiles ever so slightly, "I can be a right bastard sir."

Gesturing to the door Albus asks Harry, "Are we ready?"

Harry nodded and asked as they left Privet Drive, "What happened to you hand, that looks like some kind of curse?"

"It is." He told him with some grim sorrow, "I was dealing with a dark artifact that didn't want to be dealt with."

Surprised Harry asks, "And Poppy can't fix it?"

The headmaster shook his head. "It is being dealt with Harry." The soft sad tone that the headmaster tried to hide sent shivers up Harry's spine. He would wait and find out more before he asked James to heal it.

They pop away Harry holding on to his good arm firmly and everything turned red and he felt a fiery feeling that warred with a squeezing cold feeling the headmaster glanced at Harry strangely. It felt to Albus like he was Apparating with Fawkes.

"Are you well?"

"Fine, just not use to that." he told him.

"This way" he said and used the Deluminator again. "Buckbeak, Harry, we well need to decide where he is going to stay, Sirius was seeing to his care at Grimmauld Place and Remus had checked on him during the times he can."

"I think he should go back to Hogwarts. Malfoy can't exactly complain anymore and I doubt that Draco would recognize him if he saw him."

"Yes that would make Hagrid's day. Has your scar been burning at all?"

"Nope, after I saw the doctor, the muggle healer I'm working with, well the ache vanished completely." He smiled, "It wasn't burning before hand but it was always aching, it hadn't stopped since Cedric…"

"And it is stopped completely?" he actually stopped and turned to the young man with curious eyes.

Harry nods in answer before saying. "The way that my eyes were corrected was a process that is unique. The machine he has lets my own body's energy heal the body, I went in after I had an injection to tell my body to fix my eyes, the machine did its thing and I came out three inches taller and better than perfect eyesight. The scar hasn't even ached once sense then."

"I see, I would like to look at this machine you said that it uses the bodies own energy to heal it?"

"More like it force the body to match a preset energy pattern; it scanned my blood to set mine. If you don't have the ability to hold the pattern, well we worked on sealing the room so none of the energy leaks out. If it did, I think that the energy isn't just life but magic as well. I think that muggles, or in fact anything that holds life holds magic and that wizards hold more magic than muggles. If a muggle was suddenly healed forcing the level of energy that's in a magical human into his or her body, it would be a thrill, a euphoria, like a cheering charm time ten, once is nice, seven times a day is addictive, but we magicals use more of our brain physically than normal humans, that means that they open up their mind a bit and when the energy wares off because they can't hold that much magic it would make them loose their minds. James didn't know that, it's my own understanding from what he told me."

"How did this machine come about?"

"The main component is from an Egyptian sarcophagus that's over five thousand years old. And no it's not magical."

"I see, we will need to discuss this some more but we have to meet with a new Professor, and hopefully get him to come this year."

As they continued Harry half turned, "I saw Fudge finally got sacked."

"Yes he has been replaced; it was a close call between Rufus Scrimgeour and Amelia Bones. I have been told that I have you to thank for both she and Florean being alive right now."

"Me?" he asked confused.

He tried to go over his summer thinking on how he got into a combat situation and not recalled it.

"Did they Obliviate me?"

"No," Albus had some humor to his tone, "but it was your suggestion to Florean Fortescue that he have a portkey on hand which had him speaking to Amelia. She thought it was a good idea and made sure to have her and her family have portkeys. However the altercation was shrewdly looked at and this prevented her from winning the election."

Harry's tone was of one being caught as he said, "Oh." He felt his face reddening as he blushed.

Albus nodded, "I do wish you had contacted me to go to the Alley but you seem to have taken proper precautions." There was a hollow tone in his voice, "I also understand the need some have when young with a desire for freedom."

The door they came to was blown off its hinges and there seemed to be blood all over the place.

"Not pretty is it?" he asked then with what Harry was sure was a pseudo serious voice added, "Something horrible must have happened here."

Looking around for someone to be around Harry asks the headmaster, "Do you think it was a fight?"

"No," Albus shook his head, "I think he is still here."

Harry looked around at the blood and smiled, "The chair." He said and Albus chuckled and jabbed the chair with his wand.

"Ouch" the 'chair' said and morphed back into a man.

"Good evening, Horace," said Dumbledore. The man was fatter than Vernon but carried a pleasant aura that he'd never seen Vernon with.

"There was no need to stick the wand in that hard," he said gruffly rubbing the spot the want such him as he clambered to his feet. "It hurt." It was an accusing whine.

"If you're going to hide, might I suggest an Animagus form?" Harry said with a slight smile.

This man was hiding from the headmaster he deserved to be poked.

"Now Harry," Albus said with a smile on his face, "be kind, not everyone has the talent your father and his friends had."

"Father, James was an Animagus?" the ever curious bug inside the former professor buzzed to the surface for the teasing morsel of substance.

"A stag" Harry told him. "I'm Harry Potter, professor…?" he held out a hand.

"Horace Slughorn." The fat man, Horace, told him as he shook his hand with a soft solid grip.

"Now Horace, if this was a real Deatheater attack there would have a dark mark."

He snapped his fingers with a very real emotion of self chastisement; "I knew I was missing something, but I had just finished up the touches on the upholstery when you entered the room."

"That's why you didn't have any blood on you." Harry guesses.

Slughorn snapped his fingers again but nodded just the same.

Albus asks him, "Would you like my assistance in cleaning up?"

"Please" nodded Horace.

Clean up was quickly done, the chairs fixed and the blood pulled off the walls as it wouldn't banish.

"What kind of blood did you use on the walls?"

"Dragon blood" he told them.

"A thirteenth use?" asked Harry with a grin.

Dragon blood was expensive but Slughorn's eyes lit up. Albus' found the new Harry to be much more down to Earth. He wondered briefly about the Horcrux and if Harry's friend's machine removed it.

"May I offer you a drink?"

He didn't seem to want to give Albus one, but did and sat down.

"How have you been keeping, Horace?" he asked the fat man.

"Not so well, weak chest, wheezy, rheumatism too; can't move like I used to. Well, that's to be expected, old age and fatigue"

"And yet you must have moved fairly quickly to prepare such a welcome for us at such short notice," said Dumbledore. "You can't have had more than three minutes' warning?"

Half irritably, half proud Slughorn shook his head, "Two minutes Albus, I didn't hear my intruder charm go off. I was taking a bath. Still," he added sternly, seeming to pull his thoughts back into his mind. "The fact remains that I'm an old man, Albus, a tired old man who's earned the right to a quiet life and a few creature comforts."

The house didn't seem like something Harry would like to live in, it was there and warm and such but it was far from the freedom Harry preferred.

"You're not nearly as old as I am Horace."

"Maybe you aught to think about retiring yourself" He offered. He glanced at the injured hand, "Reactions aren't quite as quick as they use to be."

"You're quite right," said Dumbledore serenely, shaking back his sleeve to reveal the tips of those burned and blackened ringers; the sight of them made the back of Harry's neck prickle unpleasantly; "I am undoubtedly slower than I was. But on the other hand…"

Albus spread his hands and fingers outward, as though to say that age had its compensations. On his hand there was a ring, Dumbledore had never worn in Harry's presence, Harry was sure of.

The ring was large, rather clumsily made by the look of it. It was obviously gold with a heavy black stone that had cracked down the middle. Slughorn's eyes lingered for a moment on the ring too, a tiny frown momentarily crease his wide forehead.

Dumbledore's voice was slightly smug, "So, all these precautions against intruders, Horace... are they for the Death Eaters' benefit, or mine?"

The fat man's voice was demanding, "What the bloody hell would Deatheaters want with me?"

"I imagine" his voice was laden with humor, "They would want you to turn your considerable talents to coercion, torture, and murder; are you really telling me that they haven't come recruiting yet?"

"I haven't given them the chance." He said bashfully. "I've been on the move for a year. Never stay in one place more than a week. Move from muggle house to muggle house" he was babbling now. "The owners of this place are on holiday in the Canary Islands. It's been very pleasant, I'll be sorry to leave. It's quite easy once you know how, one simple Freezing Charm on these absurd burglar alarms they use instead of Sneakoscopes and make sure the neighbors don't spot you bringing in the piano."

Harry couldn't help it he gawked at the man.

"Ingenious," said Dumbledore. "But it sounds a rather tiring existence for a broken-down old buffer in search of a quiet life. Now, if you were to return to Hogwarts…" he was interrupted.

"If you're going to tell me my life would be more peaceful at that pestilential school, you can save your breath, Albus! I might have been in hiding, but some funny rumors have reached me since Dolores Umbridge left! If that's how you treat teachers these days…"

Harry interpreted, "I'm sure if you don't torture your students with blood quills for sprouting out the truth you won't have to worry about Umbitch's history as a teacher." Harry's voice had turned cold. "Quite frankly I thought the headmaster should have offered her to Aragog as a snack on his way back to the school."

Albus shivered, that vindictiveness in Harry was coming out. He wasn't sure he liked it or not.

"Professor Umbridge ran afoul of our centaur herd," said Dumbledore. "I think you, Horace, would have known better than to stride into the forest and call a horde of angry centaurs 'filthy half-breeds."

"She did that, the blood quills, and then the Centaurs?"

Harry sniffed, "Yes, I had to have a muggle doctor help me to remove the scaring and even now its still there when I get flushed. I still say the centaurs would have happier with her serving as an acromantula dinner."

"Idiot woman never liked her." He said.

"If you'll excuse me for a moment I need to use the little wizards' room." Albus said and rushed out. Harry smiled.

"Can't hold his mead" he said and chuckled. "Don't know why he came, I think I know why he brought you."

"What?" he asked curiously.

"You have your mother's eyes." he told the boy softly as if trapped by a memory.

"Look like my dad with mum's eyes." Harry repeated what he'd heard so many times before.

The two of them talked a bit more about Harry's house, Sirius being in Gryffindor breaking away from his family tradition. Harry in turn asked about people he knew and this lead to the favors he collected and friendships he formed with influential people. People he could visit now that he was on the run constantly.

"It's too bad you won't be at school. Dumbledore was one of the only wizards if not the only one that Voldemort ever feared enough to stay shy of. He even ran Amelia Bones out of her own house."

The scene changed abruptly Slughorn started to lament on how that could be the case and his own peril when Albus returned the scene now turned to humorous, obviously Albus was listening in and knew when the right time to leave was.

-OoOoO-

Getting to the burrow Harry met with a shocked Molly and Tonks in the kitchen. Tonks looked drawn, even ill, and there was something forced in her smile.

"I'd better head off, thanks for the tea and sympathy, Molly."

"Please don't leave on my account," said Dumbledore courteously, "I cannot stay, I have urgent matters to discuss with Rufus Scrimgeour."

Not meeting Albus' eyes she said she needed to go and Molly invited her over with Remus and Madeye over the weekend she refused and fled followed quickly by Albus though he was seeing the minister and Tonks was getting away to likely cry for some reason.

"You've grown quite a bit, like Ron." She looked him up and down with a smile; "Looks like you've been thru a stretching charm and back." She noticed the clothes, "New clothes too?" he smiled and nodded. "Are you hungry would you like some Tea?"

He was, "Yea a bit." He sat where she directed and as she started to fix some tea first Crookshanks plumped into his lap and purred. "I see Hermione's here?"

"Oh yes the day before yesterday." She questioned him about his opinion of Slughorn which he replayed honestly that he might be a good teacher but not somebody he'd call friend quite so easily. She told him about Rufus Scrimgeour and how Arthur had ten people under him now.

The clock pinged letting them know Arthur was on his way home. Arthur still insisted she ask him the questions they had planned.

Harry decided that he would help this togetherness just a bit. He pulled out his book and went in quickly he got one set of Marriage stones and exited. He shut the book and handed the stones to Molly and Arthur.

"These are for you."

Molly gasped and looked at Harry shocked, the room in a book completely forgotten at the items Harry handed her. Harry wasn't sure how expensive they'd been; after all he spent a couple thousand galleons there.

"Harry, you shouldn't have."

"Molly dear, what is it?" he couldn't help but be curious as to what could dissuade his wife from inquiring about the store room or whatever it was that Harry just went into.

She told her husband with a husky smile, "Marriage stones!"

With that Molly bent, leaning over and kissing the crown of the now sitting Harry.

Arthur was confused as to what that was but Molly instructed him, "Arthur dear, put it next to your wedding ring like this."

He did and was shocked when it sunk into the ring and darkened it a tad while her ring was already slowly doing the same.

Harry was fascinated, he'd not thought of how to use it but it made sense. His thoughts were interrupted by a suddenly flushed Arthur Weasley.

"Thank you Harry! I think we are going to go to bed."

Harry didn't want to contemplate the tone nor did he was want to know what Molly was dragging Arthur off to the bedroom to do. He watched the now empty hallway trying not to shiver at the yak factor when Molly stuck her smiling face and naked shoulder out from the corner, "I put you in Fred and George's old room, dear. They're in Diagon Alley for now."

Harry nodded dumbly, he was sure she'd come out, naked if he needed the help. He went to the twins' old room and was soon ready for bed with pajamas on that he didn't normally wear at Privet Drive. He was reading a book while sitting in bed when Helen arrives.

"Hello dear" he said and put the book down.

She curled into this chest and he was sure she was trilling a purr as she went to sleep, Harry followed suit.


	5. Chapter 5

Gene-splice Harry

Disclaimer: I have no property rights to any published or copyrighted material that is reserved to those that make money from ideas which I do not.

Crossovers: Harry Potter, Stargate SG1, Buffy

Summery: Harry Potter Fifth Year, before summer gets a job. Crossover with SG1 primarily and Buffy in the future, SG1 is a bit ahead by an indeterminable amount of time, however the NID portion is completely AU/OC to SG1.

Warning – H/G possible Harry/Ginny/Female Character, but if so much later

-OoOoO-

Chapter5

-OoOoO-

To Harry it seemed liked only seconds passed as the light outside the burrow grew in both brightness and volume and then with a sudden invasion to the silence of sleep a door to his room slammed open. Harry sat up quickly wand in hand. There was a red glow at the point of Harry's wand before he opened his eyes and realized he wasn't being attacked by a herd of miniature elephants, or even one, regardless of her blunt and loud approach.

"Hermione?" he recognized the intruder by her wide brown eyes. Quickly the wand was slid back into the holster as if it had a mind of its own.

Realizing she was staying silent and the phoenix on his chest was about to fall he nudged the bird, "Wake up Helen!"

The phoenix woke a bit and trilled as if telling him, 'five more minutes mum,' before she snuggled her head back into the warm spot between his heart and her wing.

Harry couldn't control the laugh that came and that was enough to stir Hermione to conscious thought land. "What is that?"

Harry looked at her strangely for a moment before answering, "A phoenix, she's someone Fawkes knows."

Ron rushes in and starts louder than Hermione sans the door slamming open, "Mate…" the redhead froze comically while in mid-step. Blandly with a pointed finger he says, "You have a phoenix attached to your chest."

With a smile of relief that at least one of his friends knew what Helen was on sight he mutters, "Way to point out the obvious, mate. So take a seat, I doubt she's going to move any time soon."

Hermione started to talk, "We didn't know you were here…" she kept her eyes mostly on Harry's chest but took a few glances from his chest to Harry's eyes as they talk about when they arrived, what the order had been doing to some extent, who was who and who'd been about.

Finally Hermione had realized what was wrong, "What happened to your eyes?" His eyes sparkled in a captivating way they'd never done before. There were flecks of golden fire in them, or so it seemed when she looked directly into them.

"I had a muggle doctor heal them." He waved it off, "He also helped with a few other things. I worked all summer."

She smiled primly and asked, "Did you get your homework done?"

"Of course I did. There were plenty of breaks in between duties. I spent quite a bit of time watching movies too. I never had such a fun summer. I think it really helped with Sirius."

Hedwig flew in and Harry laughed there was a letter attached. Harry pulled out the paper from the envelope and smiled.

"Who's it from?"

"The doctor that helped me out, he said that he already is missing me and he got on in at the Zoo as an assistant lab technician so he won't be quite so board. He also paid to have some of our work patented. He's already worked out a deal with three pharmaceutical companies."

"What was your work?"

"It was a synthetic version of the pain relief potion. Of course without the magic in it the potion is extremely slow acting but it will hold none of the risks for addiction that the marketed pain pills have. I guess that even the Aspirin and Tylenol have mild addictive qualities and damage the body from over use. The final product for the pain relief potion won't do any of that, though it will need to be consumed by these rather large pills." He shivered.

"You did a potion for a muggle?"

"Sure," he shrugged, "nothing in it was overtly magical; muggles have had remedies for ages. We also tested the potency of the magic in the potions and found that when he made it on his own it held more magic even from the same batch of ingredients."

Scrunching up her nose Hermione says, "I thought it was illegal to do that."

"It might be. I don't give a flying fuck though." Harry said almost purposely.

As if on queue Hermione hissed. "Harry Language!"

Ron smiled that was a first.

Smugly Harry says, "English."

Hermione looked confused. "What?"

"You asked my language, I said English."

Ron burst out laughing and Hermione harrumphed, "It can be really dangerous telling people about us."

Harry shrugged. "Sometimes you have to trust your instincts. James did more for me in a month and half than the Dursleys have all their lives. He found out I was malnourished as a child and he helped me to correct the stunted growth, he helped me with my eyes, and both Fawkes and Helen liked him. That's much more than I can say for most wizards so I really can care less. We're at war and the ministry is digging in its heels. I read a bit about the wars in the muggle history this summer, watched a few movies including a documentary or two as well. There was no way I was about to leave James unsuspecting and defenseless. He knows about the Dementors, what with the fog and all it was obvious they are breading and attacks have increased. Amelia Bones and Florean Fortescue both escaped by the skin on their teeth and using what was, and still is, classified as illegal means."

"What?"

"Portkeys are regulated and they both used one to escape the Deatheaters attacking them, I think everyone should have one but at the same time it's not like the headmaster can issue them to everyone without having the ministry arresting him."

"I don't understand why they are so regulated."

Harry grinned, it was shortly after his Diagon Alley trip that he'd looked them up and read all about them. He'd not known that he was responsible for Bones and Florean getting to safety but he wanted to know about why the portkeys were so regulated.

"I think they upset the ministry trace on underage magic at least, and maybe even the net they put up to track magic in general, not just the trace. I learned a bit about that this summer because of my potion's lab and the way the portkeys work I think, though I'm not sure, that no tracking of magic can be done from the point of the pick up to the point of the landing. In fact if you were over the direct line of magic I bet that the portkey magic would overpower any readings you could get."

Hermione looked shocked. "I haven't read that much on portkeys; how do you know?"

"The lab is a sealed dimension…" he started to explain

"What lab?" Ron asked.

Harry glared at him. "As I was saying, the lab I picked up this summer is a sealed dimension and the apothecary told me that any spells cast inside it would still register unless I left the door shut for a minimum of an hour for a medium ranged power such as a Patronus. Also I was told that using a Pensieve or memory orb, I mean putting a memory into them, in a magical area won't be registered. It's too low, power-wise. When we took the portkey to the game, you recall that feeling of a pull behind the navel, the same location that you feel a tingling when you are casting a strong spell?"

"Yea" Ron said.

Hermione nodded.

"If a strong spell only has a tingle and the portkey causes so much upset as to almost be painful…"

Hermione's eyes lit up with understanding. Harry continued on before she could voice her excitement. "Last year the Patronus I did got a warning but the Lumos right before it didn't. I hadn't been touching the wand and so it was extremely low powered. The Patronus I think sent out an overwhelming wave of magic to upset the sensors they use to track magic. It had to be much faster than the Lumos, think radio waves Hermione."

"What are radio waves?" Ron said, "Is that like the music on the ocean?"

Hermione closed her eyes with exasperation before she turned and started to explain how the radios used _radio waves_ that were a byproduct of electricity vibrating, things, at frequencies that were too extreme to hear but still carried out on the 'wave' at the same frequency. Ron wasn't sure what a frequency was, he didn't think it meant something done and repeated a lot, it all sounded like magic to him.

"Anyway" said Harry after they'd talked for a short time, "I think that when Dobby did magic he manipulated his magic or pushed his magic thru my core to make the signature match mine and powered it a bit more amplifying it to the point they thought it was wand magic rather than thinking it was like accidental magic."

"How'd you think of that Harry?"

Harry looked sheepish and pet Helen. "Normally I don't watch much TV at home. This summer I really enjoyed the movies I watched but not only that I watched them with a scientist who likes to tear plots apart before he puts them back-together. I realized that everything has many points of view and I've been really self-centered in what I see of the world. Not selfish as much as seeing how things affect me or those around me that I'm close to. Seeing the world from different points of view and tearing it apart made me think of things logically without the emotions of the events clouding my judgment. I mean I never really wanted to look at the Dementor thing again." He shivered.

"It's probably helpful to go over things mentally and look at them calmly." Hermione admitted, "Now about this Potion's lab?" she asked.

Harry smiled and stood up. She looked at his pajamas and smiled and Ron laughed.

"What's going on?" Ginny stuck her head in. Looking at Harry's chest the redhead blushes to her roots but holding her bearing she doesn't follow the impulse to flee.

Harry gestures to Ron and Hermione, "I was just going to show Ron and Hermione my potion's lab."

Asking as she pushes closer to the trio, "Can I see too?"

He nods, "Sure and you can have a pigmy puff."

She smiled widely, wondering what that was, but came closer into the room.

"If I did magic in here with the door shut I would need to stay in here for at least an hour to let the magic loose the signature which can be tracked back to me." He told Ginny who had wide eyes.

"There's the pigmy puff and the puffskein." He pointed the small one was grabbed by Ginny who rubbed it affectingly on her face and giggled. Harry smiled widely.

"That potion is the one mentioned in the Animagus step guide from twenty years ago. James is also working on that one it will store for up to seven months and will take four months longer to finish."

"Animagus" Hermione perks up, she than narrows her eyes. "How long have you been planning this?"

He shrugs, "Since I saw the book in Diagon Alley a few weeks ago."

Her eyes narrowed further.

Suddenly Ginny's attention was back on Harry and there was awe in her voice as she asked, "You went to Diagon Alley alone?"

"Of course where do you think Florean got the idea to share with Bones about portkeys on hand?" he said.

Hermione gaped. "That was your idea?"

"I don't really take credit for it. I noticed when I stopped for ice cream that Mr. Fortescue was being really nice again, he always insists on giving me free ice cream. I think he knew my mum and dad, anyway I started thinking and it wasn't any secret that he was my favorite shopkeeper before third year and that means he's a target for sure."

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Mate, I think most of the people not supporting Voldemort are targets."

"Yea but anyone that was extra friendly with me will be much more a target, Madam Bones was in the running for minister; she was extremely supportive on the Wizengamot before fifth year, and was the most vocal defense I had. She's no slouch and Voldemort himself went after her. Don't get me wrong he had other reasons but the fact was that those that are nice to me have multiple reasons for Voldemort to be after them." Seeing their shocked looks he shrugs. "I may still be a bit self-centered when looking for reasons they do thing but it doesn't make those reasons any less valid."

The phoenix finally got tired of clinging to Harry's mostly open shirt and flew over to the stand that James had put together for his potion's lab and than room.

She chirped and he smiled.

"Oh hush up, lazy bird; you don't need any more beauty sleep." The trill was amused agreement and Harry laughed.

The other looked surprised. "Harry, are you feeling alright?"

"What I can't make a joke or laugh with others?" he asked.

"Usually you're a bit broody" Ginny said with a smile.

"Broody am I?" he said and mock glared.

Se smiled primly. "Of course you are. I'm glad you agree. What's his name?" She held out the Pigmy Puff.

"Pigmy Puff sample zero-zero-one." He told her.

She looked confused.

"Sample" Hermione hissed.

"All of them are female I believe and she was labeled PP001, her DNA is on file, I want to get another from Fred and George but I'll wait a while maybe their DNA changes."

"You made it bleed?" Hermione asks shocked and horrified.

"No" Harry said, "Not only do the hairs and follicles have DNA but the scanner does the entire creature. Did you know that it has seven small ones in her? When she eats enough to birth them she'll have babies."

Ginny looks surprised. "Really" she nuzzles the pigmy puff as asks, "Did she have a pigmy puff boyfriend?"

Harry grins and Ron turns red. Hermione smiles at the petite redhead.

"I think they're born that way the entire race is female; unisex if you will, but they all have an X chromosome."

"What's an x chrome zone?"

"It's a part of the make up of the animal that they are male or female, Males are Y chromosomes and females are X."

"You had your doctor friend studying magical animals?" Hermione looked shocked.

Harry nods, "He didn't know it at first. My job was to go around collecting samples of genetic material to scan for him. He isn't that well trained to work with animals, Figg's Kneazles were winning."

He laughed and the others were curious.

"That's how I met him he was looking for samples to scan and was all bloody from the cat. I helped him out and he showed me what to do and offered to pay me to get the samples of any verity of animals. He paid me as a private contractor, meaning I didn't actually work for him but worked for myself on a task he set for a preset price. After about two thousand pounds we negotiated for a better deal for the end of the summer and I helped build things in lab."

"So you went to Diagon Alley to get magical genetics for a muggle doctor to play mad scientist?" Hermione clarified.

Harry looked at her amused and smugly agreed, "Yes I did."

She screeched, "Harry!" Her voice lowers, "How could you, I mean how could it possibly allow a muggle to keep a record of magical animals?"

"Well, it could help us have more species of magical animals in the future by splicing creatures of similar make like Hagrid did the blast ended skrewts. Of course this might also help to repopulate some species as well. I mean it could be possible to turn an owl into a phoenix or something that can mate with a phoenix to help there be more phoenix or phoenix like beings; how about dragon that's smaller and can talk; or maybe a kneazle that can't be burned?"

"You're talking about advanced gene splicing Harry you can't do t…"

Harry smirks, "You mean you haven't figured it out yet?"

This new attitude of Harry's was making Hermione's head hurt and she glares at him with narrow eyes, "What?"

Ron spoke up for him, "He's saying that he's already at the level to splicing, beside we've been mixing magical animals with magic for decades."

Harry nods at Ron then adds, "But I'm not mixing any Ron, in fact there is no mixing. I read about what you're talking about, wanted to see what it all entailed and such. What I'm talking about is finding the genetic changes that would cause particular affects with magic and changing them without touching any magic. Perhaps in the future we could adjust any child that is born with a quick scan to make sure they have a magical core, don't need glasses, and will be prone to healthy lives. No child born is born with a full magical core, it grows and charges from conception, if they don't have any magic at all as a baby it wouldn't be too difficult to adjust those genes and make sure they have one. You couldn't do that with an adult because the magical energy still needs to charge the magical core during puberty." He was guessing but really felt the need to make them understand and think.

"That means when dealing with magical creatures or beings that any magical affect will take time to let that magic work into their system. If you take a house elf and introduce a gene that gives unicorns silver hair it wouldn't magically change their hair to silver it would take time to affect the follicles and than time to allow it to grow out. The magic would still need to charge and change to that of a unicorn over even longer times. If we made those Skrewts by muggle means they would take another couple of years to build up their magic enough to be as magically potent as they were."

"I don't know where you get that from Harry; I mean science doesn't have the means to see magical potency."

"Oh they've had it for quite a while they're just rediscovering it. Magic is just another more complicated form of energy that we wizards and witches are more in tuned with. Think Star Wars Hermione."

"Oh my god, don't tell me you think magic is the force."

"Of course it is, it's in everything and when it peeks naturally it is more vivacious. A stone with no organic history freshly formed from molten lava and cooled without the markings of nature will not have any magic in it unless you put it into it and it will hold that magic well because it's so open; that's why natural gems are more readily able to hold magic."

"What's that got to do with the force?"

"What's the force?" Ginny asked.

"In the universe there is this energy which is in every living thing as well as in anything overtly affected by living things. This energy spreads with touch and with the flow of the universe around you. This energy is able to be observed and tapped into by those that are sensitive to the machinations of the universe. It is dependant on how well you are connected to the universe on whether or not you'll be able to have a large affect on the force. The force can guide you by giving you premonitions and visions, the visions are not often there without patients and mediation but the premonitions on the immediate danger, you know right about when things start to wrong?" he asks rhetorically, "If you are paying attention you can pick those types of warnings up quickly and more often. Have you ever felt the hair on the back of your neck rise right before the twins pulled a prank on you?"

They both nod. "That is the force giving you a premonition, what I call magic, the force is the same thing. We use a wand to commune with the force in a… forced way." He smirked at Hermione who huffed. The fact that she wasn't able to dispute this at all was frustrating.

"I think the author of the Star Wars movies and books, George Lucas was either in the know or a wizard. The detail on the force seems to be a very personal understanding of magic. Not only that, but the midichlorians mentioned in the books are what allows the Jedi to use the force. They are things that you can't see in the blood without the Jedi equipment because it's all make-believe but the fact is that our magic is carried in our blood as well."

"Oh honestly Harry, I'm glad you watched Star Wars. But what about using the force without a wand?"

Ever so innocently Harry asks her, "You never had accidental magic?"

She glared at him silently.

Ginny giggles, "Does your magical signature give the same tracking ability if it's done without a wand?"

Harry shrugs, "It's less refined but if you have a strong spike of magic you can easily be spotted out I mean the fine tuning I think is a matter of your core and wand interaction giving off a signal, but without the wand to connect to you will still have half the signal. I doubt it would be traceable if you have even the simplest of wards."

Ginny nods, "You are right about that, accidental magic is only traceable if you don't do it under wards. In fact the ministry provides at least simple ward for magical families free of charge to prevent their having to come out to correct any issues."

Harry smiles at her for her subtle support, "I'm getting hungry and I bet Mrs. Weasley isn't going to be happy that we didn't come when called."

-OoOoO-

They exited the lab and Fleur came in. "Harry!" She shouted and rushed him in a hug. "It has been too long" she said throatily. Harry closed his eyes hoping that he was not being too inappropriate.

The amused trill that had followed them out of the passions lab had Harry look over. "You're just jealous Helen that she got the hug instead of you."

The trill sounded like agreement. Harry walked over and hugged the phoenix carrying her out of the lab.

Fleur was awed, "Is 'at a phoenix?"

"She is" Harry answered amused. "So how have you been Fleur?"

"I am well; I 'ave longed to see you, 'arry. Gabrielle 'as been talking about seeing you forever, she will be delighted to see you as well."

Glancing around for her little sister he asks, "Is she here too?"

"No, no, silly boy, she'll be 'ere next summer."

Harry knew he was missing something, "Next summer?"

Fleur nods pleased to tell him, "Bill and I are engaged. We are getting married next summer."

"Congratulations, it's good to find happiness in these dark times."

She squealed and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you" she said. "Bill is very busy at the moment, working 'ard at Gringotts. I work only part time for 'elping my English. 'e brought me 'ere to get to know his family. I was so 'appy to 'ave you come 'ere. There isn't much to do unless it is cooking or chickens. Enjoy your breakfast."

Molly was at the door looking perturbed as Fleur left.

"She's a good match for Bill." Harry said with a grin, "I've seen that same look on your mother's face when she complains about Bill's hair or that magical earring that lets him see when things are or aren't hidden."

Molly turned to Harry shocked still upset at the now absent Fleur. "His earring does what?"

"The ones I got help you know when you hear the truth, I bet his is stronger as it's only in one ear and as he deals with wards not people I would think it has other properties."

Molly mutters as she stomps out, "I don't know why the boy just didn't tell me that."

"Earrings?" asked Hermione looking at his ears.

"No they're not for me; I saw them before I realized I'd have to pierce my ears." He hedged and shivered.

Fingering her ears Hermione asks, "Really, and they let you hear the truth?"

"No, you and Ron argue enough with you usually right in some form or fashion, if I gave them to you, you'd abuse them." He accused.

Hermione widens her eyes in shock and then blushes much to the others' amusement.

"Thanks Mate" Ron said.

"Don't thank me yet. I figured Ginny would like them."

Suspicious Ginny asks, "Really?" The twins were often more giving right before a prank.

Harry shrugs, "I figured that you were one of the few that could have them on and not draw attentions to them." _**'And if we have some imposter this year masquerading under Polyjuice maybe you'll be able to out them.'**_

Retrieving the earrings from the potions lab he hands them to her.

Ginny puts them on right away. They weren't fancy earrings and would pretty much go with anything. Turning to Hermione she demands, "Tell me something."

Slightly jealous of the ability to sniff out lies Hermione flatly tells her, "My name is Harry Potter."

Ginny scowled at her for the obvious lack of testing the earrings.

"Fine, I don't like my middle name."

"Why not?" Ginny asked. There was a mixed wobble with wonderful music and she knew that it was only a half truth.

"Because it's often messed up on Jane verse Jean"

"You like Jane but Jean makes you feel used?" Ginny verified.

Extremely intrigued Hermione asks her, "Did they tell you that much?"

Shrugging Ginny shares, "Some of it was a bit of a guess. Ginevra Molly is a mouth full and I don't care for the middle name because it's like my mum thinks I need to live up to her. You didn't have that; your mum's middle name is Jane as well. You told me that before but you didn't mind sharing the middle name with her." She smirked and adds, "Jean sounds like trousers and makes me think of other things."

Hermione nodded.

Ginny giggles, "This will be great! I wonder if I'll get intuition on when pranks go wrong."

The group had a discussion about Fleur and Ginny had let slip that she called her phlegm. When Harry didn't laugh with Hermione she realized he didn't like the name calling.

The group started to talk about how Molly was trying to get Tonks around more often to try and sway Bill and Harry frowned but didn't say anything.

"I don't know, but Tonks is a right bit nicer than Fleur."

Hermione popped in that Tonks was smarter too.

Harry shook his head. "Fleur was a Triwizard champion for her school, she's bound to be smart, not saying Tonks isn't but Fleur's not using her native language here, she's submerging herself into a foreign culture not to mention that Tonks is extremely depresses with Sirius, her only relative outside her parents, for which she liked dieing. Sirius was close to her, they got along really well and now Mrs. Weasley is trying to use her to get rid of Fleur?"

The others looked down slightly ashamed.

"I think that if she's happy, there's no reason for Bill not to be happy with her. I think one of the reasons she's staying here is because she's trying to get over being nervous around you lot, she feels she has to impress you and calling her names and being cruel are not the Weasleys I knew." Harry was upset.

Hermione glares at him than whines, "Not you as well!"

Ginny stayed silent with her earrings she knew that what Harry said was true.

"Not me as well what Hermione? I thought after the house elves need equal rights you would be the last person to use a person's heritage to diminish their worth. Unless you're saying the Goblet of Fire during our fourth year was a bit too hormonal to be an impartial judge or judge accurately?"

She glared at Harry, and stomped off.

The mood spoiled Harry told them, "I'm going to finish my eggs and go flying."

-OoOoO-

It was half a day later. Harry had spent most of the morning flying and Hermione had spent most of that time thinking before she approached him in his room to apologize.

After she did he looks at her and says, "It's that you do it that bothers me Hermione. I mean I thought you were above jealousies like that."

She frowns, looking at her shoes, "I don't know why but she grates on my nerves."

His voice was low so as not to carry to Ron who was in near the window petting Helen. "She makes Ron go nonverbal all the time to the same level you did at the ball?"

She flushes red and looks up with no small amount of shock, "How…?"

He smirks at her with a phoenix smirk, "You like him riled, Hermione, not nonverbal. If you didn't, you'd act like Lavender over makeup and clothes. You actually have the figure that could pull it off so he'd be nothing but putty in your hands. Do you want Ron as malleable putty that would never offer an apposing view or would you rather have a verbal sparing partner that can match emotions and sometimes wits?"

Hermione flushes growling out, "Harry!"

He laughed smugly, "Thought so. I think that's why Fleur likes Bill he can resist her charms easily so he isn't putty. I'm fairly sure that his employment with Gringotts has him at least moderately skilled in Occlumency. I wonder if they have any books that are not out on the market about the skill."

A bit worried over her own selfish but hidden emotions and motivations she voices her curiosity on his last comment as a means to distract her, "You think that's it?"

"Sure, that and an iron will." He porously missed the target subject of the question. "I mean at the game it hit me full force instantly but after some time with Fleur being emotional I doubt they'd have the same effect. Not only that but I think Barty was trying to put the Imperius on me for other reasons."

"You know you changed a lot this summer." She again tried changing the topic slightly, "You would have never pointed that out before."

"Hermione" Harry said almost flatly pulling the conversation back to the topic at hand, "Half the Gryffindor house has bets on your love life."

Her whispered shriek sounded out, "What?"

"Yes, on you going with Ron or me. I have to admit I do think you're attractive and I can't see you as only a sister. Most don't realize this but half the time I'm around you, because you act more like Molly regularly acts around me which has me putting you into the familial category. Ron on the other hand…" he smirked, "I'm fairly sure the only times he's not _turned on_ by you he's turning you on."

She scowls and huffs, the blush creeping up her face. First he complements her appearance, then he separates himself romantically from her, and then he has the gall to talk about sex; or at least turn-ons and her uncontrollable attraction to Ronald.

Her glare was now firmly in place, the blush subsided, and her voice took on an accusing tone that wasn't complementary, "You've gotten bolder with your words, Harry."

He smiles sweetly, "I have. Could you, though; do me a favor? Keep track of the day when you two finally go on a date or share a first kiss so I can win the Gryffindor pool?"

She rolls her eyes feeling the tease for what it was so sticks out her tongue and then puts her nose into the air before airily and primly informing him, "I don't believe you!"

It took all her effort to hide the smile gracing her lips and she knew she'd failed at his twinkling eyes.

"Ginny" Molly's voice sounded from the bottom of the stairs, "Come down and help me with lunch." She called.

Ginny sighed and got up she would have complained that she was visiting but her mother had already turned and left.

"Best not to make her wait, she really only wants me there because Fleur is here." She said.

"No wonder you don't like her." Harry shook his head, "You're mother is upset that Bill is getting married and sharing the misery she feels." He smirked.

Ginny scrunched up her nose in frustration at the truth in his words. _**'It was funny when it was Hermione.' **_She thought when she headed for the door to the room.

"You could always make small talk with Fleur and be really nice. Your mum would be less likely to call on you next time."

Ginny smiled and nodded before rushing out with a renewed spirit.

"That was mean Harry." Hermione said.

"Why?"

"Getting her hopes up like that, Mrs. Weasley just wants her daughter to have more time in the kitchen, like she's preparing her for doing what she does in the future."

"I don't think so; if anyone married Ginny I seriously doubt that she'd be a traditional Housewife, same with you. Think Ron would enjoy learning to cook while you're working in some Research Department at the Department of Mysteries?"

She flushed blushed and hit Harry with a pillow. Ron had been talking to Helen as he petted her; not really paying any attention to Harry and Ginny or realized that Hermione had arrived. The redhead asks her, "What did he do?"

Hermione flushes and hits Harry again.

"Hermione tell him" Harry said between laughs, "what I did."

She huffed and stomped out of the room but Harry saw she was flushed smiling though trying to hide it.

"What did you do?"

With mirth he tells him, "Don't worry about it Ron, I'll tell you when your older."

Ron whines, "Harry?!"

"See you're already whining you definitely have to wait until you're older."

-OoOoO-

It was a week and a half later. Kreacher had visited twice and was being much more hospitable. The group was heading down for breakfast in the kitchen.

"Are you coming Hermione?" Harry called into Ginny's room, "The OWLs are coming today, least according to Dumbledore."

A head popped out, "Really?"

Harry nods, "Yes, of course."

She huffs as she exits the room, "Why didn't you tell us that first thing?"

She pushes the two boys along towards the kitchen at a bit faster pace.

Harry asks Molly, "Mrs. Weasley, have any owls come yet?"

"No dear," she told them, she took the plate she'd had Ron set out for Helen, "Thank you, Harry."

For the next ten minutes Hermione very amusingly paced the kitchen mumbling about her OWLs. Finally Ron barked at her to shut up as her nervousness was making him even more so.

Fleur told about how they didn't take finals for the classes until the end of sixth year and than selected a few things that they'd liked to attempt to master. That was when the OWLs arrived.

_**Ordinary Wizarding Level Results**_

Pass Grades

_Outstanding_ (**O**): _Exceeds Expectations_ (**E**): _Acceptable_ (**A**)

Fail Grades

_Poor_ (**P**): _Dreadful_ (**D**): _Troll_ (**T**)

**Harry James Potter**

_**Astronomy A**_

_**Astronomy Theory E**_

_** A+**_

_**Care of Magical Creatures O**_

_**Care of Magical Creatures Theory A**_

_** E+**_

_**Charms O**_

_**Charms Theory E**_

_** E+**_

_**Defense against the Dark Arts O**_

_**Defense against the Dark Arts O**_

_** O+**_

_**Divination P**_

_**Divination Theory A**_

_** P+**_

_**Herbology E**_

_**Herbology Theory A**_

_** A+**_

_**History of Magic D**_

_**No Practical X**_

_** D**_

_**Potions O**_

_**Potions Theory O**_

_** O**_

_**Transfiguration O**_

_**Transfiguration Theory E**_

_** O**_

_**3 Outstandings**_

_**2 Excides Expectations**_

_**2 Acceptables**_

"Here swap" he said to Ron.

_**Ordinary Wizarding Level Results**_

Pass Grades

_Outstanding_ (**O**): _Exceeds Expectations_ (**E**): _Acceptable_ (**A**)

Fail Grades

_Poor_ (**P**): _Dreadful_ (**D**): _Troll_ (**T**)

**Ron Billius Weasley**

_**Astronomy A**_

_**Astronomy Theory A**_

_** A**_

_**Care of Magical Creatures E**_

_**Care of Magical Creatures Theory A**_

_** A+**_

_**Charms E**_

_**Charms Theory A**_

_** A+**_

_**Defense against the Dark Arts E**_

_**Defense against the Dark Arts Theory A**_

_** E**_

_**Divination P**_

_**Divination Theory D**_

_** D**_

_**Herbology A**_

_**Herbology Theory A**_

_** A**_

_**History of Magic A**_

_**No Practical X**_

_** A**_

_**Potions P**_

_**Potions Theory A**_

_** P+**_

_**Transfiguration A**_

_**Transfiguration Theory A**_

_** A**_

_**1 Excides Expectations**_

_**6 Acceptables**_

"You got six OWLs, Ron. That's wonderful!" Molly said after reading it over Harry's shoulder.

"We'll be NEWT students now; mum you have any more sausages?"

He grabbed Hermione's and looked.

_**Ordinary Wizarding Level Results**_

Pass Grades

_Outstanding_ (**O**): _Exceeds Expectations_ (**E**): _Acceptable_ (**A**)

Fail Grades

_Poor_ (**P**): _Dreadful_ (**D**): _Troll_ (**T**)

**Hermione Jane Granger**

_**Astronomy E**_

_**Astronomy Theory O**_

_** O**_

_**Care of Magical Creatures O**_

_**Care of Magical Creatures Theory O**_

_** O+**_

_**Charms O**_

_**Charms Theory O**_

_** O+**_

_**Defense against the Dark Arts E**_

_**Defense against the Dark Arts Theory O**_

_** E+**_

_**Ancient**____**Runes**__** O**_

_**Ancient**____**Runes**____**Theory**__** O**_

___**O+**_

_**Arithmancy O**_

_**Arithmancy Theory O**_

_** O+**_

_**Herbology O**_

_**Herbology **__**Theory**__** O**_

___**O+**_

_**History of Magic O**_

_**No Practical X**_

_** O**_

_**Potions O**_

_**Potions Theory O**_

_** O+**_

_**Transfiguration O**_

_**Transfiguration Theory O**_

_** O+**_

_**Muggle Studies O**_

_**Muggle Studies Theory X**_

_** O**_

_**10 Outstandings**_

_**1 Excides Expectations**_

"Eleven OWLS, you didn't even take Muggle Studies how can you have an OWL in it?"

"I asked to take it." She said.

"Barmy" Ron said with a fond grin, "More tests than you know what to do with, at least for me."

"I guess I can't put it off any longer, now that you got these." Molly said, "We'll go Saturday as long as your father doesn't have to work again. I'm not going without him."

"Mum you'd think You-Know-Who is hiding behind a book shelf at Flourish and Blott's?" he said jokingly trying to lighten the tense mood. It wasn't lightened and threats of not going to Diagon Alley or Hogwarts soon followed. Harry shook his head. If she followed thru Ron would likely go mad and leave.

-OoOoO-


	6. Chapter 6

Gene-splice Harry

Disclaimer: I have no property rights to any published or copyrighted material that is reserved to those that make money from ideas which I do not.

Crossovers: Harry Potter, Stargate SG1, Buffy

Summery: Harry Potter Fifth Year, before summer gets a job. Crossover with SG1 primarily and Buffy in the future, SG1 is a bit ahead by an indeterminable amount of time, however the NID portion is completely AU/OC to SG1.

Warning – H/G possible Harry/Ginny/Female Character, but if so much later

-OoOoO-

Chapter6

-OoOoO-

Saturday Morning came and Bill was home as well. Fleur seemed overly affectionate with her soon to be mate. Harry could almost smell the emotions coming off the two. That didn't stop him from choking on his cornflakes after Bill gave him a bag of gold, normal bag, and Fleur said how thoughtful he was rubbing Bill's nose.

It must have been the bird in her that liked to give pleasure by rubbing someone's beak. As they got ready they took the ministry cars and Harry scowled at Molly when she told them not to get use to it that it was only because of Harry being there that they got them.

When she went on about the security status Harry burst out laughing.

"They weren't there when I went to Diagon Alley last month Mrs. Weasley."

She turned white and before she started to berate him he spoke again.

"We're likely in more danger now as the _entire_ ministry, who is sure to house Deatheaters, is aware of my going today. I mean it only takes one informant to tell Voldemort that I'll be there and do you really think that when Madam Bones can't hold her ground that a dozen Aurors would be able to?" he paused, "Next time why don't we not announce it to the world and just side along Apparate, I'm sure that Dumbledore could make us a few emergency portkeys if the Alley was attacked. It's much more likely to have a planned attack than a by chance attack if he knows I'm there."

Molly was quite and a bit fuming but she didn't have any argument with the boy he was after all right.

"Mate, you shouldn't have done that."

"You know I absolutely hate having attention drawn to me like that, I also don't like having things pointed out so obviously when they are necessary. I don't know any of the Aurors and that means I can't trust them; every one of them is a potential risk and the 'adults' in their efforts to limit our understanding of what's going on also limit our communication with possible allies. We have no frame of reference to know if the Aurors are acting strange. They could be under polyjuice potion and not even acting like the one they're impersonating but we'd never know it."

"You're starting to sound like Madeye mate."

"I spent four or five hours in Diagon Alley last month, I bet you I'll run into Draco Malfoy today or some other idiot that we're fairly sure supports Voldemort. I didn't last time so as they say the proof is in the pudding."

Molly glanced at the driver suspiciously, she noticed the driver was smiling slightly and sighed. The boy hit some major points; the fact that the truth came from a boy was instead of an adult was frustrating. She'd talk to Arthur. She'd not known the boy had gone to Diagon Alley without telling anyone.

-OoOoO-

Hagrid was the security it seemed and Harry was thankful for it.

Harry was right, going with Ron and Hermione to pick up their robes they ran into Malfoy. Harry just refused to acknowledge him completely.

The other two had pulled their wands but Harry just ignored the situation and looked thru the clothes, he interrupted Draco's diatribe with a, "Aren't you to going to get measured?"

"Harry?" Ron said confused.

"What?"

"I don't think I want to get measured while he's here."

"Who?" he asked making a pointed of looking around confused.

"Malfoy" he spat.

"Really?" asked Harry in a very pompous tone and then waived his hand with a throwing away gesture. "The Malfoy's are such an insignificant family. There are some families that are better than others, Ronald; you know this."

Malfoy turned puce and went to pull his wand. Harry's back was to him. Ron's eye were wide he recalled those words being said to Harry his first year on the train.

"We don't have all day Ron, I'm sure some piddling servant of Voldemort's will rush to the half blood idiot's feet, bow like all slaves do, kiss his robes like the common filth they are, and report that I'm in alley. It really is best if we hurry."

Narcissa grabbed her son's wand as he started to cast a curse at the back of The-Boy-Who-Lived. She glared at Harry. Harry looked her in the eye.

"It is a shame how far such a noble house as Black has fallen to besmirch their name with such low class, mild power, and filth that runs through the veins of the Malfoy's blood line." He sneered at her.

"Lucius couldn't even take six children with twelve Deatheaters; he was such a low class of scum, and that's with the knowing beforehand and preparing a trap to give his actions an advantage. Think long and hard Narcissa on whether or not you wish to ask the Head of the Black family to annual your disgraceful union with the slave of a half blood son of a muggle."

She hissed and dragged her son out of the store. Harry was smirking at her backside.

"Harry that was awesome," said Ron.

"It was very cleaver but did you have to bring blood into it?"

"You do know that the Blacks, two hundred and fifty years before Voldemort's rise, had long held the belief that they were to breed for power, not purity but power and purpose. The _always pure_ motto was about the power and purpose, nobody that wasn't from a cadet branch of the Blacks would be allowed to marry into the main line. It was a method of what the muggles called genetic engineering. They would find prime targets of power to advance the line and their offspring would eventually if they met muster marry into the main line securing their magical potential and advancing that potential as far as they could."

She blinked in shocked.

Harry nods, "I don't agree with their methods or goals but it had nothing to do with blood _status_. It was all about the purity of their magic and ability to harness it. Unusual talents were common and the more useful the talent the better the setting if you will. Someone like Tonks, Nymphadora that is, would have been more than welcome. In fact she would've been coveted with her metamorphic abilities and because Andromeda was not of the main line her union would have been doubly blessed because of the offspring and because it came from new blood that had no prior connection to the House of Black."

The method and subjected shocked Hermione as she asks, "They really were about the genetics of it, the blood?"

Harry nods, agreeing with her shock, "Somebody like you that has intelligence about her magic, they'd have probably presented you with a marriage contract with one of the secondary lines or even the main branch if the lord or their heirs took a fancy to you. It wasn't often they allowed newcomers to the family into the main branch but it was done on occasion when they spotted something they liked in the magical traits of others."

"I wouldn't of…" she started to say.

"Think of the times, Hermione!" he commanded, "Two hundred years ago, in the muggle world."

She stopped and nodded. "I probably would have, then." She admitted with a shiver. She may comment on the wizarding world stuck in the Victorian Age but the thought of living in the muggle world two hundred years passed, it was a nightmare for sure.

"The lack of potential was one of the founding reasons for the cadet branches to have so many children and marry so diversely. They would have a wide verity of proven genes to select the cream of the crop so to say. Just because one couple produced a squib didn't mean it was their fault. There were four cases at least that they divorced a contract from one cadet house to another. The strange thing was that most of the children of that time were female. The fact that Sirius was born and then he had a brother right away and no sisters was shocking for the house of Black. I personally think that it was the mother. It might have been a side effect of some kind of controlling agent, I mean potion. His mother's mother clearly did not exude the values of the Black family but then again she was one of them that skipped the process of the filtering thru the family, she was a daughter of a pureblood house that had nothing of the Blacks mainline in the last twelve generations. But I don't know too much on her, only the base minimum."

The attendant was measuring Hermione now.

"How do you know all that?"

"Kreacher has sat down with me twice since I've been to the burrow and we've gone over the history of the Blacks from the beginning. I've also read books like the one you asked me about last week. I figured it was a way to make the poor elf realize the error within the house; but the more I learn the more it seems that house was not so much in error as a bit different. It was the last generation of females; they all seemed to all lack any ability to use their brain."

"Harry" Hermione hissed "You shouldn't say things like that."

"I'm being honest; the last two generations of females born of the main branch of the Black family seemed to be more than willing to follow a man with no pureblood family name who is all the while spouting rhetoric about purebloods."

He shook his head, "That type of obvious hypocrisy in a leader is not one of the things a Black would even think of following. They'd be like me on that and say 'get real' and either eliminate the threat or remain natural so long as they were not a threat."

He shook his head. "Andromeda left renouncing the family if not the name. She was supposedly disowned, but as it wasn't done by a Lord of Black it was a woman throwing a temper tantrum. Blacks had ensured that the only males could be the magical headship of the family. I'm thinking that for some reason the female-Blacks were more susceptible to the idiocy and I'm thinking potions or some kind of contract that they were tricked into signing and giving up their free will and because they had no Lord of Black at the time there was nobody to cancel it out."

"You really think that Bellatrix is under some kind of control?"

"I seen her trial in a Pensieve, she was loony long before Azkaban. She was fanatically loyal to Voldemort and that is not a Black Family trait. The only thing that really makes sense is that Sirius's mother had them sign a marriage contract and the Lestrange family was completely loyal to Voldemort. I mean that entire family is so interbred that they are like Crabbe and Goyle on their level of intelligence."

"How do you know that?" Hermione asked stepping off the stool and allowing Ron to start the fitting. He was taller now than most of his brothers so he was getting new robes.

"They were considered a lost branch of the Blacks eight generations ago when the union produced powerful idiots that took eight years to gain what was equivalent to a four year education. Kreacher was able to get a diary of the House Lord at the time and he was extremely displeased that all his grandchildren from that line were retarded from birth." He was smirking. "He hoped that they never produced another offspring and died out."

"What happened to one that was married?"

"She stayed that way and continued to have children to hopefully have at least one that had the common sense of a newt. I mean according to the journal I read yesterday the girl had six children and not a single one was able to talk before they were five."

They looked shocked and appalled. "He blamed inbreeding and that is one of the reasons why I think the House of Black would never support Voldemort willingly. Of course I'm still stuck in the era ranging from two hundred to fifty years ago for personal history, so maybe I'll get to why that changed."

They both nodded a bit shocked at Harry's studious nature.

The rest of the trip in the Alley was short, Harry having already purchased a number of supplies that he would that day. Not only that but he was fairly sure that Malfoy would run off and tell his Lord, which he was sure he witnessed while in Weasley Wizard Wheezes when Malfoy went down Knockturn Alley.

After the visit of The-Boy-Who-Lived Madam Malkin, a rather notorious gossip, shared with all of her friends what The-Boy-Who-Lived thought of the fall of House Black say for Andromeda. It would be known far and wide that the only reason Bellatrix was on the other side was because female Black for the most part were extremely susceptible to controlling magics such as contracts.

-OoOoO-

"That was a very long day" Harry muttered to Ginny.

Ron and Hermione were arguing about something or another. Molly was ahead of them in the kitchen already. He was fairly sure she was checking to make sure the twins hadn't visited while they were absent.

Ginny turned and nodded. "It was. Was there actually anything you needed today?" she asked with a grin.

He shrugged. "I had most of the books. The Dada book was new but that was about it. I think the potions book was new as well."

She nodded. "Think he finally gave Snape the job?"

"Slughorn wasn't a Dada Professor that's for sure." He muttered. "Did you enjoy the day out?" he asked and she smiled at the change of subject.

"I did" she said her grin was mischievous.

Noticing her expression he asks curiously, "What?"

"The earrings work great, the twins tried to get me to try one of their daydream charms I think they messed up on the batch and they were either opposite sex than they were supposed to be or fixed to be for males only, I'm not sure which." She told him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Really, that was one product I didn't try, did you take them?" he asked curiously and she grinned.

"Have to test them." she insisted but there was twinkle in her eyes.

They were rushed out of the kitchen towards the stairs.

Harry turns to Ginny, "I think your mum is mad at me."

Ginny nods, "Mum doesn't like the obvious pointed out to her even when she's in the wrong. The fact is that she really doesn't like it when the subject is important and that the pointer-outer is a kid." She grinned. "I'm the baby of the family and will always be that, she often looks at me like a flipping first year." She frowns scrunching up her nose, "Unless it's to do with learning to be a housewife."

Harry shakes his head. "If you want to learn then do it, but if someone you're with expects that type of thing and you're not into it, you'll only make yourself unhappy for life. Could you be what your mother is to your family?"

"What do you mean, 'what she is'?"

"Looking at your family most of the family is told what to do by your mother, she's the house holder, your dad may or may not set his foot down once in a while but he has that option. Could you do that, run the household instead of play Quidditch or be an Auror, you know have a career? Do what you want in life! Unless having children and doing household things like that is your dream?"

She could tell he was genuinely interested in what she wanted. The sound of truth rang true in his words.

"I'm not sure, I hate cleaning house. I don't mind doing a few chores here and there but I think I want to have more a life outside the house before I'm ever am a mother."

He nodded. "In the muggle world loads of families have stay at home fathers; it's not that uncommon, hell loads of fathers are entrepreneurs, that means they are like your brothers. The twins I mean. And that it is to say that they own their own business and they even run it from home."

"What could you run from home?" she looked shocked.

"Well besides those that have ranches, or farms, which sell their produce, milk, or livestock, you have those that work on computers, those that repair things for others, people who make things with their hands like trunks or things and sell them to the local stores. In the muggle world it's quite common to have people that deal with investments using their own money doing it from their computer."

She raises and eyebrow.

He shrugged. "I wanted to be Auror last year but realized that it would put me at the whim of anyone in office." He shivered.

"Yea" she smiled at that. "So what do you want to do?"

"I was thinking of taking up Runes this year on the side and seeing about following your eldest brother's footsteps." He hedged. She raises and eyebrow.

"What else" she bumps his hip.

He almost groaned at the look. "I wouldn't mind being a stay at home dad or working with my children but really I'm interested in Egypt and the time period about five thousand years ago."

There was a hidden reason within that truth. She sighed but nodded, that was enough.

-OoOoO-

"Arthur?" Molly whined, "We need to really think about some of our security."

Arthur lifts one eyebrow, "What's got you in a tizzy dear?"

"Harry!" She sniffed then pouts, "He pointed out some things that I hadn't really looked at, at all."

He raised the other eyebrow. It was only because of the stones that Harry had given them that he knew it was a security concern she was talking about his pointing out.

"Tell me dear." He commanded soothingly, "What should we do to improve it?"

"Well for one thing the Aurors, if we have a driver we need to know who they are and really we shouldn't need them sharing that information with the ministry before hand when we're going to be someplace. That just lets them tell those that may perchance serve You-Know-Who. We also don't know them well enough to know if they are under polyjuice potion." She told him.

He blinks in surprise, not that his wife being right was a surprise but this was obviously from Harry and scarily accurate, "I'll talk to Kingsley and see if we can borrow one or two specific Aurors without having to clear it until after they've done the task, right now the ministry isn't very organized and we can easily get away with it."

"Good, the kids are going to the train station the day after tomorrow and I really didn't want to run the risk of not getting there…" she bit her lip.

Arthur smiled and pulled her into a hug.

-OoOoO-

Getting a ride in the ministry cars Harry noted that Kingsley was the driver. They were actually on time today for the train, not running late. When they got there Harry shook the Aurors hand.

"Thanks for bringing us Kingsley." He told him and the man smiled widely. Often he wasn't thanked when he was just doing his job it felt nice.

"A pleasure Harry." he said.

Harry helped Ginny with her trunk. His trunk was in his lab, the lab book was in his book bag so easily accessed.

She smiles, "Thanks Harry!"

Together they set off to find a cabin to sit in on the train. Hermione and Ron had already left to attending the prefects' meeting. They found one that only held Neville and Luna.

Harry smiles at the other bloke, "How was your summer, Neville?"

"Great," Neville smiles and then adds as he looks Harry up and down, "but not as great as yours by the looks of it?"

Smiling widely at the complement Harry nods, "Yea, I had a wonderful time! How was yours, Luna?"

She was staring at Harry and didn't answer right away. "What, oh fine; I went with daddy on an expedition! When did you get adopted by a phoenix?"

Neville looked curious at Luna but Ginny's eyes widened.

Ginny asks, "Adopted? Helen seems to be fairly attached to his chest most nights, but adopted?"

"Oh yes you have fire in your aura." She said and licked her lips.

"Fire?" asked Ginny looked at Harry.

He shrugged. "This summer, I had a few changes; you may have noticed I don't need glasses any longer." He tapped his temple.

Luna's voice was husky, "Oh yes I currently did."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. She'd never heard her blond friend sound quite so sexually aroused.

Neville chuckled.

Harry realized he needed to use the loo, "If you'll excuse me I need to use the loo."

Luna looked ready to argue about his going alone and Ginny's expression wasn't much better, Neville looked quite amused.

"I promise I'll return post haste… straightaway."

On the way Passing Draco's cabin one the way back from the lavatory he was tempted to listen in. He felt a nagging to try and hear their conversation all the way back to the cabin but had decided not to. There was a touch of magic in the feeling and he realized that Draco had some kind of mission because that would be the only reason his magic would have wanted to learn what might be said.

Returning to the cabin, Harry sat. Harry noted Luna smile widely and snuggle up to him as soon as he was on the bench. She'd evidently changed around where the four of them were sitting while he was using the restroom. Ginny grinned at Harry's slight discomfort but Neville was smirking widely.

"Are you planning to continue the DA this year, Harry?" Neville finally asked.

"I can, I think Snape is going to be Dada Professor this year. I doubt he's going to be slacking in showing us spells and giving of instructions. If it's anything like his potions he's going to rely on us being extremely knowledgeable and proficient in the subject. That means we need to practice it before we get to class." He added that last.

"Who do you think is going to be the Potions Professor?" Luna asked as she rubbed her head on his shoulder and purred slightly.

Before he can answer her, the door opened and Ron and Hermione entered.

Hermione enters with a smile, "The meeting is over now; our rounds are later."

Ginny grinned at Hermione's glances towards Luna. She leaned her head on the other shoulder. Hermione was amused. Ron just looked blankly at the display.

Harry tells Luna, "Slughorn is the new Potions Professor, but watch out for him. He's not out to get you but he is a consummate Slytherin. By that I mean to say he's very cunning and ambitious. Unlike other Slytherins I doubt he has the fortitude to stand up to any issues that might cost him something."

Ron frowned and looked disgruntled.

Neville recalled the name, "He taught my parents potions."

Harry nods, "Mine too, and my mum was his favorite, so just because he's got the cunning and ambition doesn't mean he's bound by the disgraceful bigotry."

Ron grunted muttering, "Just so long as he doesn't take points for breathing."

That was when the subject of their talking had a letter arrive to invite Harry to the party in Slughorn's cabin.

_**Harry,**_

_**I'd be delighted if you'd join me for a bite of lunch in compartment C.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Horace**_

"I'm not going; unless you lot come with me!" His tone was asking them to come and they all nod in agreement to come with him.

It took five minutes to secure their things and Hermione put a few spells on the cabin to repel anyone not themselves and some anti theft spells which would only last a day. As they left the cabin Luna was not relinquishing his left side and Ginny as stuck amusingly to his right.

"Harry?" Hermione said from behind him, Neville had told her what they'd talked about and included Luna's proclamation about fire in his aura as the reason she was so 'cuddly'.

Harry glanced over his shoulder to Hermione, she looked him halfway in the eye which was the best she could do right now with the angle. "We do need to talk about all that the phoenix adoption entailed." She recalled what the boy had said about splicing.

"Sure, some other time though. The walls have ears. Why don't we call it the PA for now on?"

She frowned at the way that statement distracted her. She almost glared at Harry's head but noted that Ron was walking a bit closer to her. Suddenly she forgot all about what Neville told her concerning Luna's observations of Harry and was thinking on the redhead next to her.

-OoOoO-

"Harry, m'boy!" said Slughorn, jumping up at the sight of him so that his great velvet-covered belly seemed to fill all the remaining space in the compartment. His shiny bald head and great silvery mustache gleamed as brightly in the sunlight as the golden buttons on his waistcoat. "Good to see you, good to see you! And you must be Mr. Longbottom! Come in-come in."

"Thanks, this is Luna Lovegood on my left, and this is Ginevra Weasley on my right. Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, if you ever want a challenge for chess he's your man, but if you want to know how the pieces work you'd have to talk to Hermione." Hermione and Ron blushed and Slughorn laughed. "This is Horace Slughorn; he's the new Professor for Potions."

"Pleasure" Ginny said and shook his hand with a slight curtsy.

"Nice to meet you" Luna said airily and shook his hand before replacing it back on Harry's arm and rubbing her cheek on his shoulder. Slughorn looked curious but shrugged.

"Charmed" Hermione said shaking his hand lacking the curtsy that was normal fashion of females in the wizarding world.

Ron told him bluntly, "My mum really liked your class when she went to Hogwarts."

"Your mother?" he asked fishing for a name.

Ron nods, "Prewitt, Molly Prewitt now Weasley."

He nods, "Yes Albert, no…" he scratched his chin.

Ginny grinned at him, supplying her father's name, "Arthur."

"Yes, yes, he just recently got a promotion didn't he?"

She smiled at the way he almost sounded like Tom did in the diary.

"Yes" she said though she pulled Harry slightly closer or pulled herself closer to him.

"This is Blaze Zabini…" he started to introduce the others; a tall black boy with high cheekbones and long, slanting eyes; there were also two seventh-year boys Harry did not know. There was also an amused Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot that found the way the blond and redhead not leaving Harry's side to be funny. Cormac McLaggen was a Gryffindor. Marcus Belby was a Slytherin.

When he was finally separated from those that weren't part of the DA he turned to Susan and Hannah, "I think we'll be having the DA again this year if you're interested, spread the word covertly for the end of the week, Saturday morning preferably."

Susan smiles widely and nods before telling him, "I wanted to say thanks, I found out that my aunt had the portkey idea because of you."

Harry scrunched up his nose in a combination of annoyance at her knowing that and intention on refusing her gratitude.

Sensing his mood she told him, "I talked to Fortescue. He told me you gave him the idea and he's the one that talked to my aunt about it."

She smiled widely, "She's like a mother to me so…" she blushed and reached over and kissed his cheek "Thank you" she fled.

Hannah laughed and followed her out the cabin.

With amusement Hermione approaches, "Are you collecting Harry?"

Ginny perks up and asks, "Collecting?"

Blandly Hermione offers, "Girls."

Ginny noticed that Hermione was giving her and Luna a pointed old fashion look before glancing at the door that Susan and Hannah just vacated the cabin by.

Luna says with a husky dreamy voice, "He can just have me as extra!"

Ginny blinked and looked at Luna shocked. She licked her lips and thought of that statement and the truth she felt in the words. Turning to the boy she was holding the arm of she asks, "Are you collecting Harry?"

Harry splutters incoherently blushing.

Hermione adds, "Because it looks like you are and I have to wonder if PA's are polygamous."

Spluttering again he finally manages out, "I have no idea. I'm not sure there has ever been a PA quite like this before. Helen was quite attached before the technological adoption and agreed to it, I could actually say she was insistent on it."

"Insistent, how can you tell?"

"They are awfully smart Hermione, come to think of it most magical creatures are smart but the more magical the smarter they seem to be, or maybe have the potential to be. Phoenixes have the ability to communicate thru their song and if they want you to do something they have their ways of getting that across. It's not full proof communication for things like new ideas but it's enough to confirm or deny, encourage or discourage, and the amount of excitement or dread that goes into it shows the severity of the agreement or disagreement."

"I never thought of that before; what about Hedwig?"

"She's smart too, in fact I think that she's almost phoenix level of intelligence but she has a more animalistic instinct where phoenixes have more of a magical instinct, I was thinking of researching it."

"That would be quite interesting…"

"Oh…" Ron whined, "Did you have to give her more ides on research that she really doesn't need? You could have done it on your own and then shared it with her."

Harry laughed as Hermione huffed.

"I'm sure she'll have plenty of time unless you find a way to distract her." He said those last two words wiggling his eyebrows.

Ron flushed before hitting Harry's shoulder on the back portion that wasn't being cuddled against. With a glance to the Slytherins Ron suggested, "Let's go, I'm tired of standing up and this cabin isn't at all that comfortable."


	7. Chapter 7

Gene-splice Harry

Disclaimer: I have no property rights to any published or copyrighted material that is reserved to those that make money from ideas which I do not.

Crossovers: Harry Potter, Stargate SG1, Buffy

Summery: Harry Potter Fifth Year, before summer gets a job. Crossover with SG1 primarily and Buffy in the future, SG1 is a bit ahead by an indeterminable amount of time, however the NID portion is completely AU/OC to SG1.

Warning – H/G possible Harry/Ginny/Female Character, but if so much later

-OoOoO-

Chapter7

-OoOoO-

The train arrived in Hogsmeade and they all left to catch a carriage. Tonks was there with Proudfoot, Savage, and Dawlish as Aurors securing the platform.

Harry didn't know Savage or Proudfoot but disliked Dawlish immensely from his experience the previous year. Piling into the carriage, the six were ready to leave, and then Susan and Hannah joined them.

The group separated a bit at the sorting much to Luna's frustration. Harry swore she said something about wishing she'd sorted into Gryffindor but didn't quite make it out.

The sorting was just fine, Snape didn't even smile when he was introduced as the new Dada Professor and Slughorn got a good reception. Before too long they were heading off to bed.

Hermione spotted the darkening hand of the headmasters.

Harry was again worried. The feeling he got when he looked at the hand was not one he liked. Nick tried to wheedle out information about the conflict at the ministry near the end of the last year. Ron stuck his foot in his mouth. Harry was still worried despite the airy way he had dismissed it to the students.

"It was like that at the Dursleys too." He frowned and sniffed for some reason.

Hermione frowns as well, "It looks as if it's died. There are some injuries you just can't cure like old curses and of there are loads of poisons without antidotes."

Their talk broke up as they heard the headmaster, "Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to say that there is a blanket ban on any joke items bought at the shop called Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes."

There was applause and Albus lifted his hands again.

"As everybody in this hall knows, Lord Voldemort and his followers are once more at large and gaining in strength. I cannot emphasize strongly enough how dangerous the present situation is. Nor can I emphasize how much care each of us at Hogwarts must take to ensure that we remain safe."

The entire hall was silent and there was a tension in the hall that Harry could feel and was fairly sure that it was the Phoenix in him.

"The castle's magical fortifications have been strengthened over the summer, we are protected in new and more powerful ways, but we must still guard scrupulously against carelessness on the part of any student or member of staff. I urge you, therefore, to abide by any security restrictions that your professors might impose upon you, however irksome you might find them."

There were a few murmurs at the wordsmithing that Albus used.

"In particular" he paused, "the rule that you are not to be out of after hours must be strictly maintained. I implore you, should you notice anything strange or suspect within or outside the castle, report it to the staff immediately. I trust you to conduct yourselves, always, with the utmost regard for your own and others' safety."

-OoOoO-

Harry had decided after working with animals all summer to include Care of Magical Creatures.

Hermione was continuing Charms, DADA, Transfiguration, Herbology, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and Potions; a total of seven classes.

Neville had an Exceeds Expectation in DADA and outstanding in Herbology, he was taking both of those. McGonagall had started to tell him that he shouldn't go with Transfiguration because of an Acceptable.

"Ma'am" Harry spoke up. "You might want to take into account that his grandmother only this summer got him a properly matched wand. I'm sure we can work with him, if he wants that is." He glanced at him. Minerva was slightly taken aback but nodded.

"I'll make an exception and talk with you at the end of first term Mr. Longbottom. If you show a marked improvement I would recommend dropping it then." Neville nodded rigorously and sent a thankful look at Harry.

Hermione almost huffed at the boys.

"What about Charms, Mr. Longbottom. You don't have that down here?"

"My gran said it was a soft subject." He looked down he really enjoyed charms.

"Take Charms, Mr. Longbottom" said Professor McGonagall, "I shall drop Augusta a line reminding her that just because she failed her Charms OWL, the subject is not necessarily worthless."

Smiling slightly at the look of delighted incredulity on Neville's face, Professor McGonagall tapped a blank schedule with the tip of her wand and handed it, now carrying details of his new classes, to Neville.

"So, Potter, Potter..." said Professor McGonagall, consulting her notes as she turned to Harry, "Charms, DADA, Herbology, Transfiguration, Care, and Potions. All fine. I must say, I was pleased with your Transfiguration mark, Potter, very pleased."

"Very well, Potter, here is your schedule. Oh, by the way, twenty hopefuls have already put down their names for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I shall pass the list to you in due course and you can fix up trials at your leisure."

-OoOoO-

The first class they had that morning was DADA, with Snape.

_Confronting the Faceless_ was the book but he didn't want them out yet, "The Dark Arts are many, varied, ever-changing, and eternal." Snape's voice carried a slight passion that Harry could feel. This wasn't a dark passion more to the point it was focused to hit home the severity of the dark arts.

"Fighting them is like fighting a multi-headed monster" Snape's eyes took on a slight fire in Harry's vision and with a blink from Harry he no longer seen the manifestation; "every time a neck is severed, another head sprouts even fiercer and cleverer than before."

Snape swung around and started writing by hand on the board. "When you are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, and indestructible, your defenses MUST be as flexible and innovated as the arts that you seek to undo."

He continued on captivating the audience of students. Harry had to admit that though he liked Lupin's teaching style better, he somehow doubted that Lupin could have conveyed the same fear needed to truly understand the dark arts.

Parvati asked something about Inferi and Harry grimaced in distaste. He briefly wondered if he could use the healing box to end the spell but would hold that thought off for now.

That was when they got into Non-Verbal. Hermione answered with a textbook response on why it was beneficial, but Harry raised his hand.

"Correct, textbook answer Book of Spells Grade Six, I believe. Miss Granger." Focusing on Harry, Severus calls on him, "Mr. Potter?"

"Would using them nonverbally allow you a quicker casting time as well?"

"Interesting deduction, not everyone can master this art." He was staring directly at Harry. Harry felt a subtle brushing but no intrusion of his mind. Harry frowned slightly. He'd not learned Occlumency well enough to do that yet although he tried to keep a clear mind this summer.

There was a momentary surprised looked on Severus face, "If you can master the art of nonverbal spell casting then yes you can speed up your casting. That is only when you have mastered it, not when you are a novice."

He looked at the others in the class Hermione was glancing at Harry surprised but pleased.

"You will now divide," Snape gestures for them to stand, "into pairs. One partner will attempt to jinx the other without speaking. The other will attempt to repel the jinx in equal silence. Carry on."

Eventually Harry got detention for Saturday, it wasn't even meant to be a cheek but the, _'You don't have to call me Sir, Professor.'_ was enough. Harry didn't even mean to be cheeky and the look on the professor's face told Harry that the professor knew that.

-OoOoO-

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**I would like to start our private lessons this Saturday. Kindly come along to my office at 8 P.M. I hope you are enjoying your first day back at school.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

_**P.S. I enjoy Acid Pops.**_

"Looks like I won't be attending the detention with Snape tonight after all."

Harry went to Care, Hermione Arithmancy, and Ron had a free.

-OoOoO-

Hagrid was thrilled Harry took his class. Harry told him that Hermione had a full load and Ron was scared that there would be acromantula on the agenda. He'd had his fill of them second year. After Care was potions and Harry forgot his potions book in his lab, and didn't want anyone else to know it was there so borrowed a tome from Slughorn.

Ron didn't have his because he wasn't really planning on attending until he found that he didn't have enough classes without it and he really did want to continue on with the Auror Track.

Hermione was faster with her hand than a quick draw from the Western US frontier days; Veritaserum, polyjuice, and amortentia. The fourth was liquid luck or Felix Felice. It was also the prize that Harry had won.

Felix Felice when used in large quantities becomes extremely toxic. Those that use it regularly become addicted to the feeling and often times become so dependant on the luck that they lose all sense of self preservation, that and become extremely arrogant thinking it is confidence.

Harry won the contest with his Draught of the Living Death.

Harry bent swiftly over the tattered book Slughorn had lent him. He saw that the previous owner had scribbled all over the pages, so that the margins were as black as the printed portions. It was a mild irritation at first to try and decipher the direction under all the scribbles of the previous owner. They'd, for some reason, taken issue with the instructions that stated:

_**Cut up the sopophorous bean**_

They'd written alternative instruction:

_**Crush with flat side of silver dagger releases juice better than cutting**_

Malfoy was trying to suck up while he worked and Harry smiled slightly.

Harry thought the direction hand written made sense so followed them instead of the printed ones.

"How are you doing that?" demanded Hermione.

"Following the directions the previous owner had." He shrugged. "Can't really make out the others without seriously straining my eyes." he joked and she frowned.

"The book says counterclockwise" she hissed demandingly when Harry reversed the stirring once every seven times.

As they left Ron wanted to know how he did it. He brushed him off not because he wanted to brush him off but because Malfoy was there listening.

Harry had taken the book with Slughorn's permission and offer to pay for a new one.

"I suppose you think I cheated?" he asked Hermione her face was plan that she did.

"It wasn't really your work" she insisted.

"And it was yours that you did or did you follow instructions that someone else worked out?"

She frowned and huffed.

"He just got different orders, I could have gotten a book that someone else had left all these instructions in but I just got one that was thrown up on."

"Harry" Ginny had joined them. "You've been following orders from something someone wrote in a book?"

"You do too, every time you follow instructions from a classroom book. This isn't like the diary that magically gives you instructions." He said softly but she stiffened a bit at that. "Hermione's just upset that I beat her potion when she followed the exact direction in her book. My book wasn't easy to read the print but I could easily read the instructions and understand why they worked."

"But you're doing what it says?" her worry was still there and he felt it.

"It's not thinking and there isn't any instructions that I've read that tell me to sacrifice a virgin or anything." He tried joking.

"I still think you should have it checked out." She told him and he shrugged. If he didn't feel the worry he might have blown it off.

Hermione did a revealing spell but got nothing and still stared at the book suspiciously.

Reading it thru Harry found that the book was the property of the _Half Blood Prince._ It did however have a few spells in it and Harry was sure he would ask the headmaster that weekend.

-OoOoO-

By the end of the week Harry had printed instructions for all the potions that were reinstructed for Hermione and Ron. Ron was eager but Hermione did it only because she felt if she didn't and complained she would be looked at by the boys as an idiot. It was one thing when it was just the book but Harry had looked up the information as part of the written portion of the class and showed her why some of the things worked. He didn't really have time for anything else. There were a few spells and counter spells in the book that he couldn't find in the library.

The first DA meeting was shortly after the first tryouts for chasers, Demelza Robins, Ginny and Katie got the starting out posts. He would do the tryouts for the other three starting positions Sunday.

The DA all agreed both to continue keeping it secret; in case Snape got on to them about it, and agreed to continue as they were last year. Hermione stated they would get new coins or something similar to coordinate the times.

"I also think that we need to set up a younger leader, for when I graduate; someone that can take over when I leave." He told them.

"Why would we need that?" Smith asked. "I mean we won't be here then anyways."

Harry nodded. "There are loads of students younger than us and I think that there should always be a remnant of the DA to step up if needed for the students. I mean that really was what we're about, the ministry stepped in and the students were suffering for it."

Smith reluctantly nodded. "But they aren't stepping in this year so why do we need it now. I don't much care for Snape but he is teaching practical."

"Yes he is, and surprisingly he's a good instruction giver for it." There were a few groans but agreeing among the others.

"So who is it?"

"Don't know yet but I'll be keeping an eye out and I want all of you to do so to. Don't worry about the age so much as how quick they are to pick things up and how well they get along with others in the group. Inviting new people into the group needs to be regulated as well. I want to set up five people outside myself, Ron, and Hermione that will be our voice, they'll be the ones that say yes we can invite them or no we can't. I'd like Zack to be one of them."

"Why me?" he asked shocked.

He wasn't the only one.

"You're the most confrontational, you and Justin; this is one of the things I want. You can be the voice of doubt among the others. You're not afraid of voicing your disagreement with something and usually if you do once its point out to you, you take your potion and get over it" he told him and Smith flushed but nodded.

There were a few chuckles. "I'll have the five chosen by next week and talk to you outside of class."

They went over the patronus, and a few shielding charms. One thing Harry did hit on was quick conjuration or transfiguration. He also talked to Neville and had him practicing another set of excursuses.

-OoOoO-

Shortly after the DA meeting Harry had to go to Albus's office.

Albus told Harry that he would do detention next week for Snape.

"Yes sir, I was hoping this would serve as a detention, but I guess I was dreaming."

Albus laughed, "I've asked you here to give you some lessons Harry, for want of a better word. You are aware of the reason Voldemort targeted you but what we have here is the events that lead him up to that point." He sighed.

"I thought you were going to tell me everything you knew last year?"

There was no accusation though a slight feeling of hurt for lack of trust he felt.

"Indeed, we will be going onto memories, mostly guesswork nothing of absolute fact." He shook his head. "In fact I may be barking up the wrong tree as it were with many of the suspicions I'm putting forth now."

"We're not doing any spell casting or anything?" he asked and Albus shook his head.

"But it will help me survive the prophecy?"

"I believe that you've already out lived the prophecy, the machine that you spoke of, I believe the link is no longer there and that was the tie in of the prophecy; the marking as an equal. I may be wrong about that but we shall see."

Gently Harry asks, "Sir?"

Albus paused and looked at him.

"I have faith in you."

Albus blinked at that.

"Your hand, do you want to take a trip to James's Lab? We can see if that machine will heal it."

Albus paused a moment. "We can do that first, but as Fawkes is…" he looked over Fawkes had burned the day before.

"Helen" Harry called out thinking of the phoenix. He smiled brightly as she flamed in. "Hey Helen this is Albus Dumbledore, Fawkes companion." She trilled an, _'I know that,' _sound and Harry laughed. Albus was gobsmacked. "Do you think we could take a trip to James and his lab, I don't know if he's there right now."

She trilled and flamed out and then in again. She waved her tail feathers at him.

Harry shrugged. "He's sleeping right now but she woke him up."

Albus blinked again. He never had that much communication with Fawkes.

"Then let us work thru the first memory. It's a very short memory and then we can go."

Dumbledore got to his feet and walked around the desk and grabbed a familiar shallow stone basin etched with odd markings around its rim.

"Time for a trip down Bob Ogden's memory lane" he said humorously.

Harry took the crystal vile and opened it seemingly before Albus could try. Albus grinned. The old Harry would have asked and hesitated to help with that.

Dumbledore tipped the silvery contents of the bottle into the Pensieve, where they swirled and shimmered, neither liquid nor gas.

"After you," said Dumbledore, gesturing toward the bowl. Harry bent forward, took a deep breath, and plunged his face into the silvery substance. He felt his feet leave the office floor; he was falling, falling through whirling darkness and then, quite sud denly, he was blinking in dazzling sunlight. Before his eyes had adjusted, Dumbledore landed beside him.

It was a country lane bordered by high tangled hedgerows. The sky was bight blue it looked to be summer. A small distance in front of them stood a short, plump man wearing enormously thick glasses that reduced his eyes to pinpoints.

He was reading a wooden signpost that was sticking out of the brambles on the left-hand side of the road. Harry knew this must be Ogden; he was the only person in sight. The strange assortment of clothing told Harry that it was a pureblood wizard that didn't take the time to really understand the muggle world around them.

Ogden had set off at a brisk walk down the lane. Dumbledore and Harry followed. Harry looked up at a sign with two arrows. The one pointing back the way they had come read:

_**Great Hangleton, 5 miles**_

The arm pointing after Ogden said:

_**Little Hangleton, 1 mile**_

Harry could see a village, undoubtedly Little Hangleton, nestled between two steep hills, its church and graveyard clearly visible a very familiar graveyard if a bit less packed. Across the valley, set on the opposite hillside, was a handsome manor house surrounded by a wide expanse of velvety green lawn.

They eventually made it to a house, a shack more like.

"_You're not welcome"_ a man said, standing before them had thick hair so matted with dirt it could have been any color. Several of his teeth were missing. His eyes were small and dark and stared in opposite directions. He might have looked comical, but he did not; the effect was frightening. Harry could not blame Ogden for backing away several more paces before he spoke.

"A… good morning; I'm from the Ministry of Magic."

"_You're not welcome."_

"I don't understand you." Ogden stated.

Harry might have thought he was dim but realized right away that the snake tongue was what he was speaking, particularly with the ugly man brandishing a wand in one hand and a short and rather bloody knife in the other.

"He's speaking Parseltongue."

"Indeed. I wasn't sure without the link if you would understand it."

"Yea but its different than before, the hissing I never heard before I just heard the words now I hear the hissing too."

"Intriguing." he said softly and with a note of relief.

They listened as Harry shook his head. If Salazar got this memory before he had children Harry was fairly sure he'd sterilize himself.

The young girl, a squib Harry was sure had a fancy for Tom and Tom was with Cecilia, the father went to abuse her and Ogden cursed him and ran for his life.

Three years for Morfin and six months for the father, Marvolo, Tom's middle name, Harry had to shiver.

He explained that the Tom the muggle was actually Tom Riddle Sr. Bone of the father.

They flamed out to the lab.

-OoOoO-

"Harry" James said and greeted him with a hand shake half hug.

"James" he smiled. "This is Albus Dumbledore."

"Mr. Dumbledore." He held out a hand. "Sort of late for a meeting?" he said subtly asking Harry what was going on.

"My apologies James was it?"

"Yes" he nodded.

"Call me Albus." He nodded again.

Harry spoke up, "I was hoping that we could use the machine to heal his hand."

Albus showed him the hand and the man's eyes widened and nodded.

"Magical I take it, and it looks like the damage grows?" that could have been either an observation or a question and Albus nodded surprised at the acute deduction. "I started firing up the charge right away so is should be ready now."

"Use the energy level I had." Harry suggested before explaining, "I don't want it to read the energy from the curse."

James nods, "A good idea, if you do want to use in the future come back next week and I'll do a scan of you to have the energy recorded that's your own pattern."

Albus blinked but nodded. "It won't matter for this time?" he asked.

"Not a single time, no!" he shook his head with a smile, "even a half a dozen might not affect you; it would a normal… a muggle without the genetics to be a wizard or witch but that's only prolonged use."

"I see." He got into the box and looked around soon the machine started and he felt the arm start heal, of course that wasn't the end of it no, he felt a few joints heal and his nose straighten. He blinked as his eyes see in the dark a bit better and it was over the door opened.

"The hand is better. I thank you James. How much to I owe you?"

"Nothing" he smiled. "Harry and I worked out a deal and this doesn't take much time. Maybe if you have dozens of people to heal I might start charging a few galleons, was it?" he asked Harry.

"I'd say ten galleons a time, which amounts to fifty pounds." He nodded and Albus laughed.

"That is a good price not too pricy for the time but enough to make a profit. I will gladly pay for it."

"Actually sir I was thinking if you would consent. This needs to be kept a secret but it's a good resource. The old item would even bring someone back from the dead provided they'd not been dead too long. I was thinking of the Killing Curse, but also if we did do that it would need to be kept secret."

"You mean to Obliviate people that were helped?"

"Yes sir, I trust you and Moody, and my friends. But I don't know the others in the Order well enough to trust and as for Mundungus I have no trust at all for him, not when he took stuff from headquarters."

James was quiet, he was a scientist. He'd not had a cause before and Harry had given him one that he could believe in. It was like he was doing what he'd signed up for when he first went into government work.

"I will agree that anyone using the machine or knowing the location here be Obliviated, Harry. I will also make a few portkeys to take us here in case of emergency" he glanced at James and the man nodded. Albus knew the man knew what it was because of Harry. He used a minor Legilimency and was shocked at what he found the man had only recently found a strengthening of morals. Part of that was because of Harry, if not he'd have given up. He felt he owed the boy a debt and he was more than willing to keep the secret the fact that Albus found all this information about the NID and Stargate Command was a bonus.

"Great, I don't know if it will work the same as a sarcophagus in bringing someone back to life like Harry says, but I'm willing to try." The box was one hundred percent man made; it didn't include the original node it was simply fashioned after it at some level.

Albus nodded.

-OoOoO-

They got back and spoke long unto the night. Mostly about the memory but Harry brought up his suspicion that Malfoy was marked and seemed to be avoiding him and his friends.

"I see. I had hoped you would not find that out. He was given the mission to kill me."

"What?" his voice was loud but not a shout.

Albus nodded with a grave smile.

"The way Voldemort wanted it done was that Draco would die by my hand and that his father would be suitably punished. His mother however, had Snape make an unbreakable vow on his life and magic that he would follow thru with it if Draco failed and keep Draco safe to escape."

Harry's voice broke this time as he did shout, "What?"

Albus held up his healed hand, "The hand, Harry. I was fairly sure I would be dead shortly after this school year ended. Dead and not the painless death a killing curse would grant but one that would be bespoken of agony and pain."

Harry understood that at least but he glanced at the hand now healed and back into Albus's eyes.

"I'm still going to have him follow thru with it, only now I hope that James healing box will work."

Harry thought for a moment. "You might want to think about maybe mixing a bit of your genetics with Fawkes."

Intrigued, Albus asks, "Genetics?"

"What makes up our bodies, the blood holds DNA that tells us how tall we are able to be, how dense our bones are, how well we age; all those things. Eye color or capabilities; Fawkes and Helen wanted me to have something of them in me so James adjusted some of my genetics, my DNA, to have some of theirs. Luna says I have fire in my aura now."

Albus tapped the side of his glasses and widened his eyes. "Indeed, the only way that we can do that sort of think with magic is thru extremely dark rituals; rituals that would twist any phoenix parts to be dark and sinister. I had never even thought of using technology to accomplish this. You do have quite bit more power and it's completely stable."

He tapped his glasses again.

"I think it's affected my behavior too, I'm a bit more…" he blushed.

"Yes?"

"I'm a bit more tactile with people in general, I'm more confident in stating my mind, and I think much faster than I use to be; I'm not sure if that's because of the genetics or because the machine repaired some of the damage from the Dursleys."

"Damage" he said his voice cold.

"I've been a bit too slow to dodge a frying pan to the head a few times. Dudley use to play a game called Harry Hunting where they would run me down and knock the hell out of me. I woke up a few times not even knowing how I got back into my cupboard."

Albus sighed and closed his eyes, he summoned silently a bottle of firewhiskey and conjuring to glasses he poured and offered one to Harry.

"Dark and terrible…" he muttered before he tilted the glass back and a belch of fire flew out of his mouth. Harry did the same however no fire came out; he shot a glance at the cup feeling slighted from the lack of flame.

Albus chuckles at the look, "Fawkes never turns down firewhiskey and never shoots out flame." He said with great humor, and then his expression softened with sad eyes, "When I said you were doomed to ten dark and terrible years, I had no idea the level of abuse you would suffer. I knew that you felt somewhat unloved. Arabella shared that, and they took delight in depriving you of material wealth. She would have reported any bruise she's seen and she never did, you never showed any fear that usually accompanies such abuse either. If I had known I would have provided a number of wards to insure that any abuse done physically was returned upon the abuser ten fold in their dreams. It's a rather dark method of influence but it would have been a necessary evil." He shook his head.

"You do not need to stay there next year if you do not want to. The portkey I created, I will be more than happy to make it a permanent portkey."

"No, that would draw attention to him, the portkeys are a last resort that will mean we have to move him shortly afterwards."

Albus blinked. "That may be the case I didn't even think of that. It's been so long sense I had to pay attention to the ministry's observations of portkeys."

"Around here to around Hogsmeade I doubt that it would be a big deal."

Albus nodded. "The trace" he said and smiled widely, "You do, do your homework don't you." he chuckled recalling the secret of the sorcerers' stone.

"I do," he nodded with smile before adding, "at times."

"Harry you don't have to make the choice right now…"

"I'll return to Privet Drive, their departure's set for just before I turn seventeen. They'll be gone a few months and hopefully we can make sure that the Deatheaters know that their gone and make them think it's a permanent gone."

"Indeed, one of the reasons so you know, I had wanted you there was the connection could not grow while you stayed at Privet Drive, in fact Tom's ability to possess you thru that link was completely cut off at Privet Drive."

"What about the Dementors, I mean they got pretty close, within the five mile area."

"Yes they did, however they did not seek to do physical harm to you in particular they only wished to _have_ you soul." he smiled slightly. "Part of the security was… the Dementors are not actually alive and therefore have no blood as we define it. The magic is base on love and blood, there has to be a minimum of both, and if effects both aspects in the opponent to the wards."

"So my aunt does love me?" he asked confused.

"She may love herself and her son enough to have tolerance of magic. I personally believe that she hides her love for you behind a wall because she fears loosing you as she lost her sister. Tolerance is a facet of love however and as long as her actions towards you were somewhat motivated by love, even love of her son or husband, it would feed the wards. The Dementors however have no physical brain, no blood, and the only wards that affect them on your home at Privet Drive are on the house itself. They are not keyed to you or your blood."

"I see." He shook his head. "I wish I knew more about warding."

"That is covered in seventh year in Charms and Runes."

"I'm doing a bit of self study on runes in my spare time. Do you think I could do the OWL testing at the end of the year?"

"If you feel comfortable doing so it is something I would recommend." he said pleased.

-OoOoO-


End file.
